Dirty Dealings
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Sequel to Clearing Clouds.
1. Trying

Disclaimer - Only borrowing these characters for some fun. Ok so the characters won't think it's fun.  
  
Pairing - Josiah/Abigail, Leo/Jenny, and who ever is paired along the way.....  
  
Background: Sequel to Clearing Clouds.  
  
Rating: God Q. Wish I knew. Let's go with PG-13.  
  
Author: Karin 'N' loveleomcgarry (angel_of_dreams4@hotmail.com // kcornettoh@aol.com)  
  
Feedback: "If you like it you do and if you don't you boo." - J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Dirty Dealings  
  
"Leo, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear how it would be better if Jed and I broke up."  
  
"Abbey..."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
~Later that day~  
  
"Leo, I'm trying to understand why you keep doing this, but it doesn't make any sense. You told me you were fine with Abbey and I dating, so I have to say I'm getting very frustrated with you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~Two days later~  
  
"I told you they are not going to break up. I've tried for two weeks and I cant, no, I will not do it anymore."  
  
"Well, Leo, we really didn't think it would work, did we? Now it's time to move on with the next step of our plan."  
  
"Your plan."  
  
"Of course."  
  
~The following day~  
  
"Leo, I'm warning you. Either you stop this or I'm cutting you out of my life."  
  
Leo froze.  
  
"I can't make the girls stop seeing you, but if you don't stop this I, myself, want nothing more to do with you."  
  
Leo understood where she was coming from and realized it was time to stop. If Abbey didn't want to see him, then it would only be a matter of time when Jed would get caught in the middle, not to mention the girls. He nodded sombrely. "I'm sorry."  
  
Abbey's anger let go of her. "You keep saying that, but why?" His behaviour the last two weeks had been unpredictable to say the least. "You seem fine when we all meet, but when you're with me or Jed alone you keep asking us to break up."  
  
Leo didn't know what to say. The last two weeks had been horrible. He couldn't bear the looks he got from Jed and Abbey. Damn his brother! Not to mention that he couldn't talk to Jenny. Oh Jenny, he hoped she would forgive him.  
  
It wasn't hard for Abbey to see there was something weighing heavily on Leo, but he wouldn't open up to anyone. Not to her, Jed or even Jenny. "Leo?"  
  
"I have to go!" He couldn't take this. First her anger and then the look that said 'I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong.' He hurried out of her house and slammed the door behind him. He didn't intend to do that, but he had to get away from her. The worst part was when Abbey would discover Lane was alive and Leo still had to continue betraying her to help Lane. He didn't have a choice and he prayed they would understand that. He needed to protect them. His brother was more dangerous than they could ever imagine.  
  
Abbey was getting tired of this. This scene seemed to have happened over and over again. It had and no matter how much she tried, Leo wouldn't open up to her. He wouldn't open up to Jed either. Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. She went and picked up the receiver. "McGarry. Hi. What? Oh. Yes, I can come over, but Darryl I think you need to get her to a real...... I know but I'm not that kind of a doctor. Yes, OK. Bye." She hung up. She had to put a stop to this today. The woman needed help from a real psychiatrist. Even though Abbey had agreed to talk to her if she needed it since she had known her brother for a long time, this wasn't right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darryl followed Abbey to the front door. "She is very upset that you can't talk to her anymore."  
  
Abbey motioned for him to follow her outside. She waited until he closed the door behind them. "I'm going to tell you something and for now you cannot tell Andrea what I'm about to tell you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"First let me say I only agreed to help you talk to her because you are a friend of mine. But I didn't expect her to be this bad. She's obsessed and needs real help." She paused briefly. "And, the public doesn't know yet, but I am dating The President."  
  
Darryl's eyes widened. "You?"  
  
"Yes, and so there is another reason. It wouldn't be very wise for me to talk to someone who is obsessed with Jed Bartlet, don't you think?" Abbey hoped he would understand as she really wanted to help, but she didn't have this kind of training.  
  
"I understand and I won't tell her."  
  
Abbey shook his hand and for a moment she thought she noticed some movement behind the curtain in the living room window. Deciding she imagined it, she shrugged it off and left.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President," Leo clipped as he headed for the office door.  
  
"Thank you, Leo," The President replied in much the same tone.  
  
Mrs. Landingham rolled her eyes and looked upward as if asking for patience before she rose from her desk. Stepping in front of the open door, she was almost bowled over by Leo in his haste to leave. Nodding to his apology, she took his hand and held it firmly in her own. Without a word and leaving no room for argument, she led him back into The Oval Office.  
  
Upon their entrance, the President looked up from the papers he was holding and frowned. "What did you need, Mrs. Landingham?"  
  
Her mouth set in a thin line to avoid responding to his snip, she marched to the desk with Leo silently in tow and reached for the President's hand.  
  
"I don't have time for foolishness!" The words burst from Jed's mouth before he thought.  
  
Mrs. Landingham paused and gave him her most serious look. "I assure you, Josiah Edward Bartlet, that you are going to listen to what I have to say!" Her eyes narrowing, she reached out her hand and clasped his, half pulling him out of his chair. Steadily she moved toward one of the stripped couches, letting go of their hands simultaneously. She pointed to the couch and waited somewhat impatiently as they both sat and looked up at her. "NOW!" Mrs. Landingham paused for effect. "One of you start talking and tell me why my boys are fighting."  
  
Leo looked guiltily at the floor. Mrs. Landingham knew that look well. She had seen it many times before when Leo had thought he had failed someone. The first time had been when Leo had admitted to her that although he had gone without lunch at the boarding school for a month, he didn't have the money to buy his sister the skates she wanted for her birthday. And seeing it now, it convinced Mrs. Landingham that the current argument between the men was serious and that she should try to be understanding.  
  
"Jed?" Knowing she would get nothing from Leo voluntarily, she decided to see what the other had to say, sure that over the passed few days it had been his voice she had heard, demanding an explanation or saying he wasn't going to listen anymore.  
  
"He wants me to break up with Abbey!" Jed's voice boomed with displeasure and irritation. "He can't give me one good reason, but he won't shut up about it. When he can get one of us alone that's all he wants to talk about. I can put up with it, but it's upsetting Abbey!"  
  
Mrs. Landingham didn't miss the flinch from Leo at the revelation that his behaviour was hurting Abbey. She lowered her voice. "Leo, will you tell me why you don't want Jed and Abbey together?"  
  
Leo looked up, but his eyes were everywhere but on her. "I just...I know how hard it will be for Abbey with the lack of privacy and increased security..."  
  
"Leo." Mrs. Landingham spoke firmly, making it clear that she did not believe a word. "If you won't tell us what's wrong, we can't fix this."  
  
The words burned in Leo's mouth, trying to force their way out. To tell his best friend and Mrs. Landingham that his brother was alive and was about to bring a reign of terror down on them that could destroy all their lives. But Leo had no choice, he could either tell them and save his friendship or he could stay silent and save their very lives. Leo bit his lip and looked down, trying to ignore Mrs. Landingham's eyes he could feel on him.  
  
"See, he can't tell us any reason why Abbey and I shouldn't be together. I just don't understand it. He knows I would never hurt Abbey and he knows that I love her girls." Jed was shaking his head in frustration. "And if he's worried that the girls won't need him anymore, he shouldn't be, because he knows they'll always need their Uncle Leo."  
  
Mrs. Landingham studied Leo intently, clearly seeing that as always his only goal was to protect Jed and that it was breaking his heart to have his best friend angry with him. She reached out her hand and gently placed it on top of Leo's which were clasped in front of him. "You'd tell us more if you could?"  
  
Leo nodded and rose from the couch, trudging out the door.  
  
"And he walks out on our conversation once again." The President leaned back on the couch.  
  
Mrs. Landingham wanted to be clear on the facts. "You've talked to him about this, I mean really talked, not just snapped at him when he tells you that you shouldn't be involved with Abbey."  
  
"Talk to him! I have talked to him, Abbey has talked to him, Jenny has talked to him. He just withdraws from all of us. He's in a constant state of nervous agitation that I just can't seem to break through," Jed explained, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I see signs of a lot of guilt," said Mrs. Landingham. "Whatever is going on, it's hurting him terribly. That's why I didn't press him any harder. He's being hard enough on himself."  
  
"What's wrong with him? Do you have ANY idea?" Jed looked up at Mrs. Landingham like she was his last hope.  
  
Mrs. Landingham shook her head. "He's definitely struggling with something."  
  
"I can't take much more of it. It's like he doesn't care about MY happiness anymore. He just wants his way! He wants Abbey and me apart and he's not going to stop until he pushes us too far." Jed sighed. "I tell you something; he just better not force me to choose!"  
  
"That's what this means to you!" Mrs. Landingham sounded almost scolding. "It's only about YOU?"  
  
The President stared at her, noting the sharpness in her voice. "From my vantage point, I'm the one who's going to lose big time if he gets his way. You see it another way? I'd really like to hear your take on it. Leo is one of the people that's most precious to me in this entire world, you of all people know that, but he's making it really hard right now to remember that I love him."  
  
Mrs. Landingham seized upon this opportunity to make her point. "Think about your best friend, Jed. Leo's never once in his life thought about himself before he thought about you."  
  
Jed paused and let the last forty some years play out in his mind. Mrs. Landingham was right. Leo was always right there for him. Jed sighed. "You think he has my best interest at heart? Why won't he open up to me? He knows he can tell me anything. I can deal with anything but silence."  
  
"That's the question you have to answer." Mrs. Landingham rose, patted the President's hand and returned to her own desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did Mrs. Landingham straighten Leo out?" Abbey leaned back against the President's chest.  
  
The President nuzzled his lips through Abbey's hair. "No, she told me to listen to my best friend."  
  
"She wants you to break up with me?" Abbey abruptly sat up and whirled around.  
  
Jed smiled tenderly at her. "No, she wants me to put Leo in a position where he's forced to tell me what's really going on." The President locked eyes with Abbey and confirmed that they were going to have to get to the bottom of what was really going on.  
  
TBC...... 


	2. Leo speaks

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 2  
  
"Leo!" Jenny set the bags on the table and called through the house. After getting no answer, Jenny turned back to the groceries, putting the milk and cream cheese in the refrigerator and the bagels in the bread drawer. She laid a package of frozen chicken breasts on the counter as she planned to make them for dinner. Opening the cupboard, she pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. She had to make that to get Leo to eat. For days he had existed on coffee and only what she had insisted he eat. When she hugged him, she could feel that he had lost weight. Jenny was thankful for macaroni and cheese. If there was anything that could tempt Leo to eat, that was it.  
  
As Jenny was hunting in the freezer for a package of broccoli, Leo came barrelling into the kitchen. "Jenny, what are you doing here?"  
  
Jenny looked up in alarm at the tone of Leo's voice. "I went to the grocery, Leo, and now I've come home to put the groceries away. Why didn't you answer me when I called to you?"  
  
"I didn't hear you; I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "What are you going to do now?" Leo spoke a bit more sharply than he had intended.  
  
Jenny pulled an envelope out of her purse. "Well, I was planning on putting these pictures in an album. They're the ones from Laurie's school play." She looked into the shopping bag nearest her. "I got you some pastrami and yes, it's paper thin. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I thought you'd be gone longer," Leo said, glancing down the hallway.  
  
Jenny followed his eyes. "I didn't have much to get." She came to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his lips. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Of course not," Leo stammered.  
  
"Good, because I could stay like this forever." Jenny left a quick line of kisses down his jaw line and nuzzled against his neck.  
  
Leo's eyes darted down the hall again as he hugged Jenny tighter. His breath caught in his throat and his heart began to race. Lane was strolling down the hall, coming to stand against the kitchen doorframe and grin maliciously at Leo.  
  
With her back to the hall, Jenny was aware of nothing, but the sudden rigid ness of Leo's body and the choking sound when his breath caught. "Honey?" Jenny pulled back to look at him. "What's wrong? Leo, you're shaking."  
  
Leo tore his eyes off Lane's face and focused on Jenny. "I'm okay!" Leo forced an awkward smile.  
  
"Leo!" Jenny moved further back and grabbed his arms. "Baby, you're not okay. Anyone could see that. You tell me what's wrong right now or I'm calling Jed."  
  
"No!" Leo practically yelled at her. "You can't talk to Jed about...." Leo struggled for the words.  
  
When Leo stopped, Jenny jumped in. "About what, Leo?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Abbey thinks you're having some kind of nervous breakdown. Don't think she hasn't told me that you've been trying to break up her and Jed."  
  
Leo's eyes flew back to Lane who was enjoying the show. At what Jenny said, Lane nodded and winked at Leo.  
  
Seeing the panic on Leo's face as his eyes stayed frozen over her shoulder, Jenny started to spin around.  
  
"No." Leo screeched, forcibly stopping her from turning. Leo looked back to the doorway. He was horrified to find that Lane had advanced to a few steps behind Jenny. Panic and fear overtook Leo. What was Lane doing? Risking being caught! If Jenny found out, she would go straight to Jed and Abbey. Leo's goal was to protect Jed and Abbey; Jenny's goal would be to protect him. Perhaps Lane didn't care; maybe he was ready to make his presence known. Or maybe he was just crazy and would hurt them. Leo didn't care about himself, but he would die before he would let Lane touch Jenny.  
  
The next thing Leo saw was Lane's hand reaching to touch Jenny's hair. "NO! PLEASE!" The words burst from Leo as he pulled Jenny so tightly against him that she could hardly breathe. Then Leo's voice quieted. "Please."  
  
Lane grinned evilly and spun around to stroll back down the hall at a leisurely pace, quietly opening the front door and walking out.  
  
Jenny forced Leo's arms from around her and looked into Leo's face, noting the confusion and pure fear. "Who are you saying that to? Who is going to hurt you? Leo, please talk to me." Smoothing down Leo's hair, she manoeuvred them both into chairs. "You have to tell me, honey. This has gone passed just unusual behaviour. You need help." Jenny reached for the phone. "I'm going to call Abbey and have her meet us at the hospital. I want her to check you over. Will you go there with me?" Jenny rubbed Leo's arm.  
  
"Jenny." Leo looked at her sincerely and took her hands in his. "Please trust me. I'm okay. I'll straighten this out. I just want you and Jed and Abbey to be safe."  
  
"What do you mean, Leo? We are safe," Jenny assured, trying to read his expression.  
  
Leo's eyes asked for pity from Jenny. "Don't call Abbey. Please."  
  
Jenny hesitated before nodding slightly. "Go lie down and let me bring you something to eat."  
  
Leo nodded and started down the hall.  
  
Jenny stared at the front door that was slightly ajar before opening the package of pastrami.  
  
Looking at her watch Abbey made a mental note to remember to pick up Laurie and Leah in an hour. Then she relaxed back on the couch. Finally a day off, but her hopes of spending some of it with Jed was not to be. She'd see him tomorrow though. Today she had just been lazy and not done too much. She was actually feeling a little too lazy. She got up to do some cleaning, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a creak. Listening very carefully, she couldn't hear anything, so she continued to the kitchen. As she reached the kitchen, she heard it again and turned, but it was too late. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
Jenny came into the bedroom, carrying a pastrami sandwich and a glass of milk. Setting the food on the nightstand, she sat down gently. Leo was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, but he still looked pale and his face was anything but relaxed. Jenny brushed some stray hair back off his forehead and checked for a fever that might go a long way toward explaining his behaviour.  
  
At her touch, Leo shifted and whimpered quietly. "No. Lane."  
  
Jenny felt her stomach churn. Had she heard correctly? She knew she had. Since Lane's death, Leo had dreamed of him repeatedly. Dreamed of the way he had died. Not the way the country thought, not attacked and stabbed by some unknown assailant, but the way that only she, Leo, Abbey and Jed knew, stabbed during a struggle while Abbey tried to protect herself. The truth usually set one free, but knowing the truth had only made it worse for Leo. It would have been so much easier on him to think that his brother could have been the victim of a random robbery or of a person who didn't like his politics. Instead, Leo had to live with the knowledge that his brother was a womanizing, violent thug who threatened his wife and had died for his actions. Leo had seen the worst of Lane all his life, but seeing how he treated someone he loved was the worst possible memory.  
  
Jenny continued to stroke Leo's hair. She didn't know what he was dreaming about, Abbey's situation or one of the many horrible things that Lane had done to him personally, but she knew waking him up was what she had to do. "Honey, wake up. It's Jenny. You're dreaming. It's okay."  
  
Leo's eyes popped open and he jumped up in bed, his eyes scanning the room. "Is he here?"  
  
Jenny frowned in confusion. "Who, Leo? Lane? He's dead; you don't have to worry about him. Just try to relax and eat your sandwich."  
  
Leo leaned back against the headboard and focused on Jenny. She was his life. He loved her more than words could say, more than his heart could comprehend. How could he keep this terrible secret from her? They shared everything and he was breaking that trust.  
  
"Leo." Jenny brought Leo out of his trance. "Honey, are you sure you don't want me to call Abbey? If you don't want to go to the hospital, I'm sure she would come here."  
  
And that did it; the concern was the final motivator. He didn't know how this would go, but he wouldn't betray her by keeping her in the dark. "Lane's alive!" Leo blurted out his confession and then shrank back, awaiting the revulsion and anger he was sure would follow.  
  
"Honey." Jenny reached out and caressed the side of his face. "You were dreaming. I know dreams can be so real and so scary, but Lane's dead. You don't have to think about him anymore."  
  
"Jenny." Leo leaned forward, tears standing in his eyes. "Lane is alive. He didn't die in the struggle with Abbey. He's just been waiting for the time to return and derail all our lives."  
  
Jenny knew Leo well and as she searched his face, all the blanks were filled in. The strange behaviour, the jumpiness, the panic and pain, it all made sense. Lane was alive and Leo had been dealing with it for a while. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" A new thought dawned on Jenny. "Why didn't you tell Abbey? She doesn't know, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry." One tear rolled down Leo's cheek. "I thought I could stop him. I thought I could spare Abbey seeing him again. And he threatened her, Jenny. He said that if I revealed that he was alive before he was ready that he would hurt Abbey."  
  
Lane kneeled next to Abbey and checked her pulse. Finding it rapid, but weak, he checked the gash on her temple. Blood was pouring down her face. Cursing, Lane wiped at the blood; this was not going the way he had planned. No doubt Leo would blame him for this. He couldn't let the girls find their mother like this and he couldn't reveal himself yet. Suddenly he saw her move.  
  
Abbey's head was pounding like crazy. She tried opening her eyes, but only partly succeeded. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. ".....L.....L...Lane..."  
  
Lane didn't say anything. Didn't move. Within seconds Abbey passed out again. He couldn't let her bleed to death here. That would be too easy. She needed to feel some pain and this was not the way.  
  
"Don't you get this, Leo?" Jenny grabbed his arms and got up in his face. "You can't protect Abbey and Jed anymore. Your brother is dangerous. He's capable of anything. He WOULD hurt Abbey and he WOULD hurt you! I'm not going to stand around and let that happen."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jenny." Leo never lost eye contact, hoping that he would receive absolution.  
  
"I know you are," Jenny replied, grabbing him by the hand.  
  
They didn't get very far before the phone rang. Leo reacted first, like he always did, thinking it could be Lane. "McGarry."  
  
"Leo, you need to call an ambulance. Abbey's been hurt."  
  
Leo went cold. "What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything." Lane screamed through the phone.  
  
Leo fought to keep calm. He had waited too long and now Abbey was paying for it. "What are her injuries?"  
  
Jenny moved closer to Leo.  
  
"Hang up." Leo slammed down the receiver. "That was Lane. Abbey's hurt. I need to call an ambulance."  
  
Jenny didn't hesitate as she lunged for her cell phone. "I'm calling Jed."  
  
"Don't tell him about Lane." Leo dialled frantically. "I'll do that at the hospital."  
  
Jenny nodded as she went to another room. She dialled and was thankful in times like this she had a direct number and didn't have to go through a secretary.  
  
Jed was reading over the proposal Josh had brought him when the phone rang. He put the paper down and answered. "Yes?"  
  
"Jed, thank God."  
  
Jenny's voice told him something vas very wrong. Was it Leo? Had Abbey been right, was he having a breakdown? "Jenny, what is it?"  
  
Josh looked up from his papers. The tone of The President combined with the fact that it was Jenny who called. Was something wrong with Leo?  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but all I know is Abbey is hurt and we are getting an ambulance for her."  
  
Jed froze. He blinked and his mind was screaming something, but he couldn't make out what it was. He fell back into the chair. Jenny was saying something, but he couldn't hear her.  
  
Josh could tell The President was in some sort of shock so he took the receiver. "Jenny?" He listened as Jenny told him what had happened. "OK, I'll tell him. Jenny, you need someone to get Laurie and Leah? I'll pick them up, just tell me when." He heard Jenny cursing herself for forgetting them and thanked him for his offer to pick them up.  
  
Jed finally came out of it and looked over at Josh who ended the conversation on the phone. "Apparently someone attacked Abbey in her home. She's been hit on the head and is bleeding profusely."  
  
Jed nodded. "I'm heading over there." He got up and grabbed his coat. As he reached the door, he stopped and turned. "What hospital?"  
  
TBC.. 


	3. Family

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 3  
  
"Sir, can you give us any indication as to who might want to hurt Ms. McGarry? Is there anyone she has been having problems with?" The police officer looked expectantly at Leo.  
  
Leo swallowed and took a shaky breath. "Abbey was..." His mind raced, but no coherent thought formed.  
  
"The state of the house does not indicate a robbery," the officer again focused on Leo, taking in his obvious agitation.  
  
"I don't think it was a robbery." Leo was walking a fine line, trying to be truthful, but not reveal anything.  
  
"Sir, you called the ambulance, correct?" the officer referred to his report.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"You were not with Ms. McGarry, but at home, is that correct?" The officer waited for Leo to elaborate.  
  
Leo only nodded again.  
  
"If you weren't with Ms. McGarry and she had been knocked unconscious, how did you know to call an ambulance?" the officer asked pointedly.  
  
Panic blanketed Leo's eyes. He fiddled with the top button on his shirt and resisted the urge to throw up.  
  
"I think my husband has answered all the questions he can for tonight." Jenny put her arm around Leo and pulled him reassuringly against her.  
  
The policeman started to protest. "Ma'am, we need..."  
  
"I think you can understand, officer. My husband is quite shaken. His sister-in-law has been attacked and we are waiting to hear about her condition. I'm afraid the rest of your questions are going to have to wait for another time." Jenny protectively put her body between the officer and Leo. She moved him toward the couch, cutting off the officer. "Come on, honey, the nurse brought you some coffee."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in a small room with vinyl furniture and too strong coffee is difficult and what made it more difficult for Jenny was it wasn't that long ago she had been in the same position, waiting for news on Laurie and her husband. Glancing at her husband beside her, she was grateful for his recovery and for Laurie's. She hoped Abbey would be just as lucky.  
  
Leo didn't know if Jed would ever forgive him once he learned the truth. He didn't even know if he could forgive himself. He knew he was shaking when he felt Jenny start stroking one of his arms.  
  
They had not been in the hospital for more than ten minutes when Leo saw the familiar men in black suits checking around, moving people aside and talking to the nurses. He prepared himself for who would soon be coming through the doors. It didn't take long before Jed came, half running, with panic written all over his face.  
  
Seeing Leo and Jenny rise he called out to them. "What happened? How is she?" He took deep breaths to try and calm down.  
  
Giving her husband no time to answer, Jenny spoke up. "We don't know anything. When we got here they told us Abbey had just been brought in so we know nothing, really."  
  
Jed nodded while running one hand through his hair. The ride to the hospital had seemed to go on forever. "Josh said something about someone in her house?"  
  
Jenny noticed Leo's hand gripping hers as she spoke. "We went straight here from our house, but the paramedics said that she suffered a blow to her head and was bleeding heavily. They found her in the kitchen."  
  
In that moment Jed made a decision. "From now on she is going to get protection. And the kids, also."  
  
Leo spoke up for the first time since Jed had arrived. "Secret Service?"  
  
Jed nodded, but said nothing. He couldn't even understand how something like this could happen. Abbey wasn't the type who just let anyone into her house.  
  
"I'm not sure she would want that." Leo knew saying that wouldn't stop Jed from ordering protection for Abbey.  
  
"Well, she's just going to have to live with it." The moment it flew out of his mouth, he regretted saying it.  
  
Seeing Jed's face go white, Jenny let go of Leo and went to Jed. She put her arms around him in a gesture of comfort. "She'll be OK, Jed. She'll be fine."  
  
Jed, in almost a maniacal way, embraced Jenny in return. He was grateful for the support. "Yeah." He let go of Jenny but not before giving her a brief smile in thanks.  
  
Leo embraced Jed quickly, but didn't say anything. He didn't feel like he belonged there. He was partly, if not entirely, responsible for Abbey being in the hospital in the first place. He joined Jenny and Jed when they sat, but he didn't participate in much of the conversation.  
  
"Ron Butterfield is on his way over here. He wants to talk to the two of you. Seeing as how Abbey and I are together, he is concerned that Abbey being attacked could be some sort of way to get to me. Even though we haven't gone public yet, we haven't been exactly discrete." Jed looked from Leo to Jenny. "It's imperative that we find out what the motive was for this."  
  
Jenny remained calm. "I'm sure you'll get answers soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another twenty minutes passed before the doctor finally approached them. They all stood. "Mr. and Mrs. McGarry." The man nodded to them in acknowledgment. "Mr. President."  
  
Jed accepted his hand while Jenny and Leo greeted him. "Do you have any news on Abbey?"  
  
"Yes. We did a Head CT and determined that there is no skull fracture, but she has a moderate concussion. Her vitals are strong and she is breathing on her own, but she won't be completely out of the woods until she wakes up and that might not be for a few hours."  
  
Jed nodded, not feeling much better. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Of course. It might help if you talk to her."  
  
"Thank you." Jed took the doctor's hand in one of his again. And after him Leo and Jenny did the same.  
  
Jenny saw how awful Leo felt. "Jed, why don't you go in first? We'll be right behind you." She took Leo's hand again and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Jed didn't ponder much on why she insisted he go to see Abbey first and he didn't object. He followed the doctor to show him the way. Soon he reached a small room and he wasted no time in opening the door to go inside. He forced his feet to move him to the bed. Abbey had a large bandage on her head and she looked very pale, but she wasn't hooked to any monitors which was a good sign. He reached out to touch her cheek. "Guess who?"  
  
Jed took a seat next to Abbey's bed and waited. After he had sat there for an eternity, which his watch told him was actually fifteen minutes, he heard the door open and Jenny came quietly into the room.  
  
She stood beside the bed, gently touching Abbey's hand. "Abbey, it's Jenny. Leo and I are here. The girls are fine. Josh picked them up and took them over to Donna's and now they are helping them with their homework." Her eyes then moved to Jed in the chair.  
  
Jed looked back to the door. Was Leo talking to the doctor? Was he being told something about Abbey's condition? After all, Leo was listed as Abbey's next of kin and there might be something the doctor would want to see him about. Jed's eyes flew back to Jenny. "Where's Leo?"  
  
Jenny made her way across the room. "He's in the waiting room."  
  
"Why?" It was the first thing that popped into the President's head. "Is there some problem at The White House?"  
  
Jenny shook her head slowly. "He's a little apprehensive, Jed." That was certainly an understatement. She had done her best to comfort him, but she couldn't give him what he really needed. Jenny looked at the man in front of her, the man who had all the power.  
  
Jed frowned. He was scared for Abbey, too, but he couldn't imagine staying away. "Is he on his way?"  
  
"I think he needs a few minutes, Jed. He needs time to process all he's feeling," Jenny answered.  
  
Jed felt more then a little uneasy. Jenny wasn't telling him something. He thought back over Leo's behaviour in the last week. "Is he okay? Should I go to him?"  
  
He saw Jenny tense. It was clear a debate was going on in her head. She finally whispered. "Yes."  
  
"You'll..." Jed gestured to Abbey.  
  
"I'll be right here with her," Jenny promised, taking the seat vacated by Jed  
  
Jed walked quickly to the waiting room. As he approached, he could see Leo sitting on the couch with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Leo didn't seem to notice him. Jed took a seat across from him. "Leo?"  
  
Leo's eyes jerked to the President.  
  
Jed sensed the adrenaline pump through Leo's body like he was thinking of fleeing. "Are you coming to see Abbey? She's not awake, but she could know that we're there."  
  
Leo struggled with the words. "I can't."  
  
"Leo." Jed leaned forward. "I know it's scary to see someone we love hurt." He watched Leo nervously fiddle with the small bandage that still covered part of his hand. "Is this about your accident? Is it bringing back bad memories?"  
  
The adrenaline rush became too much for Leo. He lurched to his feet and tried to control his voice. "It's MY fault Abbey's here."  
  
"Did you hit her?" Jed knew he was asking a ridiculous question.  
  
Leo looked horrified. "NO, I DIDN'T HIT HER!"  
  
"Short of that I don't know how this could be your fault," Jed said, standing also. "Does this have something to do with the way you've been acting?"  
  
Leo knew it had to come out now and he began to speak. "I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to keep Abbey safe." Leo stood rigidly. "He said that if I told he would hurt her. I stayed quiet and he knew that, but he hurt her anyway. Why would he do that?"  
  
"You know who hurt Abbey?" Jed's face contorted in anger. "Tell me and I'll end their miserable life."  
  
Leo waited as long as he could, watched the President's anger escalate, before he whispered. "Lane."  
  
Jed froze. Did Leo know what he was saying? Lane was dead. Leo and Abbey had told him the story of how it happened. Was Leo having a breakdown? "Leo, why don't we sit down? I would really feel better if someone checked you over."  
  
Leo shook his head. "Don't you see? Lane is alive! He didn't die in the struggle with Abbey and he's returned to destroy all our lives. I've known he was back and I kept quiet. I did it to protect Abbey. I'm sorry; please don't hate me."  
  
Jed could not believe what he was hearing. He needed answers. "How could Lane be alive? You're not making any sense. He was stabbed and the police and paramedics came. They pronounced him dead and there was a funeral. I know there was, Leo. I was right there beside you."  
  
"My brother was badly injured, but he recovered. Lane was a powerful senator. He used his influence and his money to persuade the right people to help him fake his death. And now he's back to make us pay." Leo looked pitiful.  
  
"LANE IS ALIVE AND YOU HELPED HIM!" Jed bellowed so loudly that more than one Secret Service agent took a step forward.  
  
"I....." Leo knew no words to explain him self.  
  
Jed couldn't control himself. The rage empowered him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ABBEY? I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER."  
  
"I am your brother..." Leo squeaked.  
  
"Get out of my sight, Leo!" Jed turned and headed back to Abbey's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny walked down the corridor toward the waiting room. She was afraid of what she would find. When Jed had returned to Abbey's room, she had seen a barely controlled fury that scared her. He had tersely told her that he would sit with Abbey. Not knowing anything else to say, Jenny had left the room without a word.  
  
As she approached, she could see Leo leaning against the arm of the couch, facing the window. Stepping to his side, Jenny could see the tears streaming down his face. He wasn't making a sound, but he didn't have to, his pain was obvious. Leo reached up and scrubbed across his eyes with a fist, trying without success to get himself under control. . "Baby." Jenny reached out and rubbed his back.  
  
Any gesture of comfort simply made it worse for Leo. He didn't deserve comfort. He had betrayed them all.  
  
Jenny moved closer, standing between Leo's legs. She enveloped him in her arms, pressing his head onto her shoulder. "Sshhh, this is all going to work out, honey." Then she just stood there and let Leo cry, releasing all his pent up frustration, pain and guilt.  
  
When she finally didn't feel him shaking anymore, she drew back and looked in his face. Jenny pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped at the remaining tears. "Leo, what did Jed say?"  
  
Leo tried to look away from her.  
  
She took his face between her hands. "Honey, we have to talk about this. We have to make some decisions. Lane is still out there and he's dangerous."  
  
"He told me to get out of his sight," Leo managed. "I'm not his brother..."  
  
Like a spark that triggered an explosion, Jenny was angry. Yes, Leo had done an incredibly stupid thing. Yes, he had put them in danger. Yes, he was partly responsible for Abbey's injury. Yes, he had betrayed their trust. But HE was not the enemy. The truth about family was that they stuck together; that they could be angry, but that they could forgive. They had been family for as long as Jenny could remember. Jed and Leo had been more than friends, more than brothers, connected in a way that defied explanation. How could Jed just forget that? Jenny looked deep into Leo's eyes. "Baby, will you be okay for a few minutes without me?"  
  
His expression showing a bridge of a million miles between there and being okay, Leo nodded.  
  
Jenny kissed him on the forehead. "You sit right here. Promise me."  
  
Not trusting him self to do anything except what Jenny said. Leo simply nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny blazed back down the hall. Jed was going to listen. She stepped hurriedly into the room.  
  
Upon hearing her enter, Jed looked around and rose from his chair. "Did you know?"  
  
"No," Jenny answered. "I found out today."  
  
"Did he leave? I want him out of here! He's teamed up with a monster against us." The President was giving orders.  
  
"Teamed up?" Jenny spit.  
  
Jed stopped at the unmistakable sound of her anger directed at him. He looked to the bed at Abbey and winced. What were they doing? He had just said that Abbey might be able to hear them. Seeing that Jenny was having the same thought, the President pointed to the door and followed her out.  
  
In the hall, Jenny spun to face the President. "Don't you stand there and say that my husband teamed up with that monster. I won't stand for it! Do you hear me, Jed? Leo no more teamed up with Lane than you did. He was put in an impossible situation and he made what he thought was his only choice."   
  
Jed almost blew a gasket. "HE DIDN'T TELL US THAT LANE WAS ALIVE. HE LIED TO US. HE HELPED HIS BROTHER. WHAT ELSE HAS HE DONE THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?"  
  
"Don't you yell at me!" Jenny stood her ground with him. "Leo may take all your moods and acquiesce to you no matter how you act, but I DON'T!"  
  
Jed's voice lowered, but not by much. "I'm going to ask the Secret Service to detain and question him. We need to find out Lane's next move." He turned to the agent at the door.  
  
"You have the Secret Service detain Leo and this will be the last time I ever speak to you, Jed Bartlet." Jenny was throwing daggers with her eyes.  
  
He turned back without speaking to the agent. "He didn't tell us there was a threat to Abbey and now she's lying in unconscious. She could still be in danger. I have to find out what else he's not telling us."  
  
Jenny explained things to him. Then YOU sit him down and ask him. He'll tell you everything, Jed. Lane said he would kill you and Abbey if Leo revealed that he was alive, but the secret's out. Lane doesn't have a hold over Leo anymore. He will help us."  
  
"How do I know I can trust him?" Jed asked.  
  
"He's your brother," Jenny answered.  
  
Jed paused to think. "All he had to do was come to me. I could have protected us all." He made it sound so simple.  
  
"It was Abbey's life. He thought staying quiet ensured both of your safety. He wasn't willing to take a chance with you or Abbey under ANY circumstance." Jenny made herself clear.  
  
"Lane is his brother. How could he be so afraid of what Lane was capable of that it would blind him to every other option?" Jed asked.  
  
"I want to share this with you, Jed. I didn't think I'd ever speak of this again after the night Leo told me, but I really feel you need to know," Jenny said.  
  
Jed looked up. His anger could not mask his concern for Leo. "What?"  
  
Jenny still hesitated as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Jed moved closer and put his arm around her. "We're all family here. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Family......, people who love you, people you should be safe with. Lane is Leo's family, Jed. Lane is Leo's brother and he was anything but safe with him." Jenny shuddered as she thought back over some of the stuff she had heard. "Lane would get crazy. The littlest thing would set him off. He'd lock Leo in a dark closet and leave him alone in there for hours. Meanwhile Leo would have to listen to the crying of his sisters who were scared to death of what Lane would do next. Or there would be a thunderstorm and he'd force Leo to stand out in it and since Leo would never relent to doing what Lane wanted, so he would get soaked and shiver for hours."  
  
"And their mother was gone sixteen hours a day, working three jobs just to keep the apartment, and Leo never said a word about what was going on. He didn't want to worry her." Jed surmised.  
  
"He used to threaten him, Jed. Stay quiet or else I'll hurt Josie and Liz or even their mother. Lane always played on Leo's need to protect the people he loves," Jenny said.  
  
"And Leo stayed quiet because the people he loves are always first in his mind," Jed finished. "He stayed quiet then and he stayed quiet now, willing to go through anything to protect."  
  
Jenny nodded. "Looking back he knows it was the wrong choice, Jed. He has so much guilt that it's going to overwhelm him. Can you give him some compassion? After all Jed, you would do the same. You would do anything to protect the one's you love."  
  
Jed nodded sombrely. Jenny was right. He wasn't that much different from Leo. "He's going to have to face Abbey on his own," He said. "I'll be there when he tells her but for Abbey and not for Leo."  
  
Jenny sighed. "I know she'll have a lot of tough questions for him."  
  
"Finding out that degenerate is back is going to tear Abbey apart!" The Jed banged his fist against the wall. "And I don't think Leo is prepared to deal with it either."  
  
Jenny echoed his sentiment. "I'm really worried about how both of them are going to cope. It took a long time for them to heal after all that happened. Being able to share memories and feelings is the only thing that got them through it. I think Leo told Abbey more about the past with Lane than he even told me. They need to be there for each other now more than ever."  
  
"Leo is the one closing down on us." Jed spoke like it was a question, looking for answers from Jenny on how to deal with Leo.  
  
"Jed, you're furious with Lane. Don't punish Leo because you can. He panicked and in that desperation he made some bad choices. Be angry with him, work it out and move on, but don't shut him out. He deserves better than that." Jenny searched Jed's eyes for understanding.  
  
Jed blew out a breath and nodded before hugging Jenny. Where there more things Lane had done to Abbey that he didn't know about? To Leo? And what was he planning now?  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Understanding

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 4  
  
Ron Butterfield stood before the President, having reported to him after he talked with Leo and Jenny. "A lot of my training as an agent dealt with learning how to question people, sir. I learned how to tell who was telling the truth. I know when people are playing me. I know when their lying to me to advance their own agenda or to protect themselves. I know how to look for a threat. I know the red flags to look for and I didn't find any here. I believe every word Leo McGarry told me." Ron gave a nod.  
  
"Why would he do that, Ron? Why wouldn't he tell us Lane was alive? His brother is dangerous. Look what he did to Abbey." Jed was looking for answers to satisfy himself.  
  
Ron spoke with confidence. "His brother told him that if he talked he would kill you and Ms. McGarry. Mr. McGarry truly believed that staying quiet was the only way you both could be protected. No matter how misguided he was, he did it out of fear for your safety."  
  
"Surely Leo had to remember that I have secret service protection and that it could be extended to Abbey and him for that matter. I mean YOU are the most highly trained security agents in the world and you have guns. He had to know that you could protect better if you were informed." His voice showed his disbelief.  
  
"Sir, when Mr. McGarry talked about what his brother told him, he used very specific language. He said, 'If I disobeyed Lane, I knew there would be consequences.' He didn't say 'if I didn't do what Lane told me to do' or 'if I didn't do what Lane asked me to do,' he said 'if I disobeyed Lane.' That tells me he views Lane as an authority figure. There's no question in his mind that he'll be punished if he doesn't do exactly what Lane says. He's afraid of his brother and I feel it's probably with good reason." Ron paused to let what he was saying sink in to the President.  
  
"I want a team of agents assigned to Abbey and to the girls," Jed instructed. "And I want protection for Leo and Jenny."  
  
"It's not that simple, sir," replied Ron. "Mr. McGarry has already refused protection for himself."  
  
"I'll talk to Leo, Ron. Just pick up that maniac for what he did to Abbey." Jed started to leave.  
  
"Sir, we can question him, but we have no proof of what he did to Ms. McGarry unless she can tell us something." Ron waited for the President's anger.  
  
"We KNOW he did it. Leo told you, right?" Jed asked.  
  
"Mr. McGarry told me his brother asked him to get an ambulance, but that's it. He said his brother denied that he did anything. We have a team searching the crime scene. We'll see what turns up." Ron grimaced as the the President snorted fire and continued on his way. He spoke into his wrist mike. "I need six more agents here immediately."  
  
Leo sat listlessly on the couch, elbows on his knees, staring at his coffee cup which he was gripping tightly with both hands. Jenny hovered protectively nearby, sipping from her own coffee and watching her husband.  
  
"I could sure use some coffee." Jenny and Leo both looked up to find Jed Bartlet standing in front of them.  
  
"I'll get you some." Jenny moved passed Jed, placing her hand on his arm for just a moment.  
  
Jed took a seat opposite Leo. "How could you let this happen, Leo?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Leo looked up.  
  
Jed blew out a breath. "I don't want you to ever be sorry for protecting, Leo, but you have to think. You can't keep anything bad from ever touching me. And you can't keep it from touching Abbey or the girls or Jenny."  
  
"He said he'd kill Abbey and you." Leo looked helpless.  
  
"He played on your need to protect us, Leo. He knew just what to say to scare you to death and to lead you into doing what he wanted." Jed sighed. "You have to be smarter than him. No matter how much you bargain with him and no matter what promises he makes you, he can't be trusted. You have to trust me, Leo. Trust that I can take care of myself and Abbey at least a little bit. Can you do that for me? Will you promise me that you won't keep things from me ever again even if you think it is for my own good?"  
  
Leo stood up and turned to the window.  
  
"You're not going to promise me, are you? Because you know in your heart that if the same thing happened tomorrow, that you'd make a deal with the devil to keep us safe." Jed was awed by this staggering realization. "Didn't what happened to Abbey prove anything to you?"  
  
"I'll try," Leo said, turning to face Jed. "Sir, do you...are you..." Leo trailed off.  
  
"Do I hate you? Am I still angry with you?" Jed asked. "Yes, I'm still angry with you. You could have prevented this from happening to Abbey by just telling me what was going on. And although I'm beginning to understand why you did what you did, I can't just forget it, Leo. But do I hate you?" Jed shook his head. "No...I could never hate my brother."  
  
Leo looked very emotional. "Why not? I hate mine."  
  
Jed didn't know how to respond to that as he crossed the space between them and hugged him tightly. "You can't do this alone anymore. We have to work together. That's another reason you have to trust me. I know a little of what you've seen at the hands of your brother, but I want you to know he won't hurt you again; I'll see to that."  
  
"No one can be protected from Lane," Leo disagreed. "You don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Jed pulled back to see Leo's face. "You listen to me. I will protect you. You DON'T have to do what he says to protect the people you love. I WILL NOT let him hurt you or anyone else. Do you hear me?"  
  
"I know you want to believe that," Leo said with a hint of anger. "But you can't stop him. After all he's done to Abbey and to me..."  
  
The statement scared Jed. "All he's done to Abbey?" He grabbed his arm when Leo started to turn away. "I want to hear every detail of what he's done to both of you."  
  
Leo avoided the President's question. "I have to tell Abbey he's alive."  
  
Seeing that he would have to work to get the past out of Leo, Jed focused on the next step. "You're right. You have to tell Abbey and Leo, I can't be there for you. I have to be there for her. She might be angry and I have to let her know it's okay for her to be angry. Do you understand me?"  
  
Leo nodded. "I know. Abbey needs your support. She needs someone she can trust right now."  
  
"She can trust you, too." Jed nodded his head. "Abbey once told me that no matter how Leo screwed up, she always knew he had her in his heart. I believe that, too, Leo. That's why I know I can trust you."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you or Abbey."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, not intentionally." Jed looked him in the eye. "Please, Leo, tell me everything you know."  
  
Jed and Leo moved to sit on the couch.  
  
"Lane called me and told me Abbey had been hurt and that I needed to call an ambulance."  
  
"You are sure Lane hit Abbey?" Jed asked.  
  
"He didn't say that, but that had to have been what happened," Leo answered.  
  
"We need proof. He can't be charged without it." Jed thought for a moment. "Did he say anything to you that could help us prove he hurt Abbey?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why would he come back, Leo? What does he want?" He paused, hating to ask his next question. "Does he still love Abbey? Does he want her back?"  
  
"No!" Leo emphatically assured Jed that Lane was not out to win Abbey back.  
  
"Then what, Leo? Does he just want to hurt us?" Jed was trying to understand it all. "Has he given you any indication as to what his plans are?"  
  
Leo hesitated. "He wants..."  
  
Jed's eyes narrowed and he gasped. "He wants the girls? Laurie and Leah?"  
  
Leo whispered. "He said they were his children and he wouldn't have them raised by a murderer and an adulteress and a..."  
  
Jed became furious and he got up and started pacing. "He's never getting his hands on Abbey's children. I'll kill him first..."  
  
Returning, Jenny handed the President his coffee. "Jed, we're a family. No one is taking the girls anywhere." She became quiet as she caught sight of the doctor approaching.  
  
Abbey struggled to sit up and after a few failed attempts finally managed to sit straight with a pillow behind her back. Her head made the worst hang over she had ever had seem like a breeze. She tried focusing on what had happened. It was fuzzy, but she had to remember. She thought she had heard noises and then, then... Lane? No, her mind was playing tricks on her.  
  
Jed opened the door in haste, expecting her to be upset, but he saw Abbey smiling at him. She was still a little pale, but at least it wouldn't last for long. "Hi"  
  
She was glad to see him. "Hey."  
  
He approached her and kissed her cheek, taking one of her hands in his. "You scared me." Still holding her hand, he sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"It wasn't fun for me either." She saw Jenny and Leo still standing in the doorway. "Come on in, guys."  
  
Jenny had to give Leo a small nudge to make him move. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Abbey gently touched the bandage on her head. "Oh, head hurts, but I'm going to be fine the doctors say."  
  
"Thank God for that." Jed took the hand he was holding and kissed it.  
  
"Leah and Laurie are being taken care of so don't worry about them." Jenny offered as she touched Abbey's arm lightly.  
  
Abbey smiled up at Jenny, but had noted Leo's somber face and the fact he had not said one word to her. "Leo? Is something wrong?" At that she noticed Jed's face hardening a bit and Jenny looking over to Leo. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jenny?" Leo didn't want Jenny to have to be here for this. She had been such a stellar of support for him and he knew things would get ugly, so it was his way of asking his wife to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Jenny patted Abbey's arm lightly and turned to leave.  
  
Abbey didn't know what to make of this behaviour. "OK, what's going on?"  
  
"Abbey, who did this to you?" Leo needed something to start with and that was as good as anything.  
  
Jed eyed her carefully.  
  
"I don't know." Abbey tried to remember. "I didn't see who hit me, but......  
  
"But what?" Jed inched closer to her, still holding her hand while his other hand moved to her arm.  
  
"I.. I don't know. When I was on the kitchen floor I regained consciousness for a few seconds and I thought, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I thought I saw Lane." Abbey shook her head and looked down. She didn't see the look of anger Jed gave Leo or the look of guilt that passed over Leo's features. Abbey raised her head back up. "I didn't see who hit me, I really didn't."  
  
Leo took a deep breath. If he didn't tell her now Jed would make sure he did. "Abbey, there is something you need to know and I pray to God you will not hate me for keeping this from you."  
  
Abbey felt Jed starting to stroke her arm. "What is it?"  
  
He took another deep breath. "I do believe you when you say you saw Lane."  
  
Abbey let out a small laugh. "How could you? He's dead."  
  
Jed bit back a reply.  
  
"No, Abbey, Lane is not dead." He saw the expression on her face. He saw how she tried to understand what he was saying. "Lane bribed and threatened the right people and they concealed from you, me and everyone that he did not, in fact, die that night."  
  
Jed had not taken his eyes off Abbey and didn't let go of her hand as she took this new information all in. If it was possible, she looked even more white now than she had when he came in. "Abbey?" When she didn't respond or even flinch, he got worried.  
  
"Abbey?" Leo approached, but didn't dare get too close. Her reaction worried him. He figured she would get angry and demand answers. This was not the way he had anticipated her reaction at all. He looked over and saw that Jed was as alarmed as he was.  
  
Jed squeezed Abbey's hand. "Abbey?" Now he was beyond worried. "Leo, get a nurse."  
  
Leo nodded and quickly headed for the door.  
  
"NO!"  
  
TBC.................. 


	5. Reasoning

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 5  
  
"Abbey?" Jed asked once again. Her voice had boomed out with no warning.  
  
Leo turned to face her and prepared for whatever was in store for him.  
  
"So, what you are telling me" Abbey said with remarkable calm. Lane was alive. Laurie and Leah's father was not dead. She was filled with conflicted feelings. "....is that your brother..." She couldn't even begin to sort them out. "....and my husband.." She noted out of the corner of her eye Jed's reaction to those words. "...is alive and...." She had not killed him and he knew it. Lane knew what she had done. "...back?" She was going to pay for this. Lane would make her pay she knew it. "Is that it?"  
  
Leo took a small step closer to her and then another. "Yes."  
  
"I see." Just what was his plan? "So he wanted you to break up me and Jed?" That really wouldn't have done any good for him?  
  
"Yeah." Leo looked down at the floor.  
  
"Why? There was no reason for that, was there?" Lane was back and already Leo was acting like that scared kid who didn't dare tell his mother that her oldest son was a bully and even more. "He was testing you, wasn't he?"  
  
Having observed them both closely, Jed could see they were keeping something from him. They knew Lane so much better then he ever wanted to. What were they not telling him?  
  
Leo wasn't at all surprised that Abbey would know right away. They were, after all, the two people who had seen Lane's darkest sides. "I guess, yeah."  
  
Abbey nodded slightly. "He is going to make me pay. You know he will, Leo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pay, for what?" Jed couldn't stay out of the conversation any longer.  
  
Abbey turned slightly to him. "For trying to kill him."  
  
Jed's eyes widened. "You are kidding? You did not try to kill him." "It won't matter to him." Abbey sighed as she turned back to Leo. "So, he wants to throw me in jail, is that it?"  
  
Leo finally sat down after feeling his legs couldn't stand anymore. "What he wants is Laurie and Leah."  
  
Both men could see her tense up.  
  
There was no way she was going to give up her girls. "Never."  
  
"Abbey...." Leo didn't want to say anymore, but he had to.  
  
"No, I am not giving my girls to that..that... I won't do it." The anger she had tried to suppress was threatening to take over her entire body and mind.  
  
"Abbey, if you don't give him the girls he will tell anyone who wants to listen that you tried to kill him. And yes, he'll put you in jail." He knew if Abbey had remained calm and not let her emotions get the best of her, she would have figured it out on her own.  
  
"Like hell he will. Just let him try and I'll show him just what happens if he goes up against the President and The White House."  
  
Leo shook his head. "Jed....."  
  
Jed got up and released Abbey's hand as he did so. He took a few steps towards Leo. "Your brother cannot waltz back in here and expect everyone to do as he says."  
  
Leo rose as well. "Jed, you don't know....."  
  
"Stop it." Abbey's voice was so low neither man heard her. Lane's presence had already pitted two best friends against each other.  
  
By now Jed was practically screaming at Leo. "I don't know what? What is it I don't know? You tell me what I don't know?"  
  
"Stop it!" Abbey screamed at the top of her lungs. When they both turned to her she collected herself once again. "I'd like to be alone."  
  
Jed tried to protest. "Abbey, I'm not leaving you now at a time like this."  
  
"Please, I need to be alone." She looked at Leo. "Leo, when you talk to Lane the next time, tell him I want to see him. His hiding has gone on long enough. And have Jenny check on the girls. I don't want Lane anywhere near them until I talk to him. Got it?"  
  
Leo simply nodded before he started to leave.  
  
"Jed, please?" Abbey was feeling tired and right now she didn't need him to hover over her.  
  
"Well?" Jenny hurried up to Leo as soon as she saw him leave Abbey's room. "I heard screaming in there. Does she know?"  
  
"She knows." Leo sighed heavily, not feeling any better even if the secret was out. "She knows."  
  
Jed shrugged and walked over to her. "OK, but I'll be right outside and I am not going to let you see Lane alone. That's my conditions if you want me to leave now?"  
  
Abbey managed a small smile in spite of everything. "Deal."  
  
Jed's own face lit up in a small smile as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
By pure reaction Abbey responded by bringing her hands to his face to make the kiss last longer. After a few more kisses she brought her hands down, knowing he would never stop their kisses first.  
  
"Get some rest." He kissed her bandaged head before straightening up to leave. Before he did he helped her to lie down and changed the pillow for her. Stroking her cheeks he watched as she seem to fall asleep. He was not about to lose her now. Damn Lane! He was not going to hurt Abbey or Leo ever again.  
  
Jenny paced outside the room, waiting for Jed. When he emerged from Abbey's room she approached him. "Is she OK?"  
  
"Yeah, she needs some rest." Jed looked around. "Where's Leo?"  
  
"He went back to The White House. He wanted to tell the staff about Lane." She didn't like the idea of Leo on his own, but he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man even though he now was a man in a fragile state.  
  
"Oh." He could clearly see what Jenny was thinking. "I'm having one of the agents follow him just in case Lane makes contact, for his own protection as well as ours."  
  
Jenny felt relieved. "I'm on my way to see Laurie and Leah. You'll stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here for a while. I'm having an agent go with you, too. If anything happened to you... I don't even want to think how Leo would react, how we all would." Jed hoped she would understand how much she meant to not only Leo but to him and Abbey. Many times Jenny had been the link between him and Leo when things were awkward or worse between them. Today had been no exception.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "I appreciate that, but I doubt Lane would. He's focused on Abbey and Leo, he always was."  
  
There it was again. Something they all knew except him. "What is it that I don't know?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "I need to see the kids. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Jenny, Jen....." This was getting tiresome. He needed answers and the next time he would not back down until he got them.  
  
"Hey!" CJ appeared at Leo's door, coffee in one hand and piece of cream cheese coffee cake in the other. "Toby said he saw you come in. I know you've been at the hospital for hours. Thought you might not have had a chance to eat." She set the food on his desk and watched him shift through a massive stack of phone messages. "Why thank you, CJ; how nice of you to be concerned about me." Getting no response, she sat down in the visitor's chair and covered his hand with hers, stopping him from turning to the next message.  
  
Leo's tired eyes looked up at her. "CJ...did you need something?"  
  
"I want you to eat, Leo, and then from the looks of things, I want you to lie down." CJ rubbed over his hand with her thumb. "How's Abbey?"  
  
"The doctor said she'll be fine. She just has to take it easy for a few days," he answered her. "Jenny is staying with her until she's released."  
  
"Did they get the guy who broke in her house? I'm getting some questions from the press."  
  
"It was Lane, CJ," Leo answered calmly.  
  
CJ's face tensed. "Leo? Are you feeling okay? Lane...he's dead, remember?"  
  
Leo looked down as he shook his head. "He faked his death, CJ. He paid off the right people to disappear into the night."  
  
"Leo, someone stabbed your brother at his home." CJ's voice vas shaking a little.  
  
"No, he's alive. I've seen him," Leo said calmly.  
  
His calm scared her. "Why would he want to disappear? He left Abbey and the girls?" CJ was full of questions.  
  
Leo froze. What should he say? What were they going to tell people?  
  
"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" CJ was alarmed.  
  
"I just need to get back to work."  
  
"Oh, Leo," CJ breathed. "Does Abbey know? What about the girls?"  
  
"Abbey knows, but not the girls," he answered, wishing she would go away.  
  
"Leo, why would Lane want to hurt Abbey? You said he was the one who hit her, right?" CJ pressed on, wanting to know more.  
  
"Please, CJ, I have to work." Even though it was hard, Leo had to deal with the business of the administration. "I don't know what you want to tell the press. I suppose Ron Butterfield needs to be consulted about that. Toby and Sam can work with him on a statement. Will you tell them what's going on...and Josh?"  
  
"Sure...anything you need," CJ replied. "Where's the President?"  
  
"He's still at the hospital. He'll be back in time for his morning security briefing. I came back now to deal with the bill that's coming up for a vote." Leo went back to thumbing through the messages.  
  
CJ pushed the food further across the desk. "Eat, Leo."  
  
"I will," he mumbled back.  
  
CJ stood. "Charlie called. He'll be back in tomorrow. His fever's down and the doctor said he is no longer contagious."  
  
Leo nodded absently.  
  
"You let me know if you need anything." She waited until he looked up. "I'm a good listener, Leo."  
  
"Thanks, CJ," was all he said.  
  
The door had barely shut before Margaret walked in. "Leo, you have a phone call."  
  
He didn't care who it was and he really didn't care if it was Lane. "Not now, Margaret." "It's The President."  
  
Leo looked up. "Thanks." As Margaret walked back out he picked up the receiver. "Sir."  
  
"Leo, I want to see your brother, now!"  
  
Leo didn't hesitate. "Sir, I don't know where he is. He is the one that always contacts me."  
  
"Fine, then when he does you get his ass down here."  
  
He did not like Jed's tone and he particularly didn't like telling Lane what to do. No one ever told Lane what do to. "Sir, I really don't that would be a good idea."  
  
"Leo, let me make this clear. Before I let him anywhere near Abbey I am going to have a little talk with him. Frankly, if you don't help me then I cannot see it in any other way than that you are still helping him and I hate to think that you are."  
  
Leo gripped the receiver tightly. When he didn't answer he heard a long sigh.  
  
"Leo, if you won't do it for me then do it for Abbey."  
  
"It has nothing to do with what I would or wouldn't do for you or Abbey and you know that!" Leo regretted getting angry. He, of all people, had no right to be angry.  
  
"Leo, listen to me. From what I understand you and Abbey have every right to be afraid of him, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you, Abbey, Jenny and the girls from him if I have to."  
  
Leo didn't doubt him for a second, but he wondered if even The President could protect them all from his brother. "I'll do my best."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Leo loosened his grip on the receiver a little. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm going back to sit with Abbey now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." Jed hung up. He didn't like putting Leo in this position, but a part of him was still angry at Leo for not saying anything to any of them. It suddenly occurred to him that the girls most likely would want to see their father when they found out he was alive. Could he protect them then? Would they need it? Lane may be dangerous to many people but surely not to his own daughters!  
  
If Lane had friends high up then that meant Jed had enemies high up. He had to be sure who he could trust. He did not want to be involved with anyone who Lane considered a friend. If Lane thought for a moment that Jed would help Abbey in any way, maybe Lane would work against him on other levels. This was one tricky man and they all had to be careful.  
  
Leo looked through the messages quickly and one suddenly caught his eye. "Josephine Franklin." He read out loud. He knew it could only be Lane. No one else would use his mother's maiden name on a telephone message. He picked up the receiver and started to dial.  
  
TBC.... 


	6. The Meeting

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 6  
  
"The President will be back for his morning briefing," Leo said, lingering in front of Mrs. Landingham's desk. "I just thought you...uh, needed to know that."  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Landingham replied while making a note of supplies that needed to be requested.  
  
"Okay..." Leo shifted, but didn't really move anywhere.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"What?" Leo looked up at her and found her looking at him.  
  
"You're ready to talk to me, right?"  
  
"How did you..." Leo didn't care how she knew, he was just glad that she had called him on it.  
  
"Leo." Mrs. Landingham forced frustration. "I know when you need to tell me something, as well as your own mother."  
  
"It's about the President and Abbey."  
  
"I figured as much." Mrs. Landingham pointed to Nancy's chair beside her desk. He sat, but didn't continue. She leaned toward him. "It's okay, dear, whatever it is you'll feel better if you let me help you."  
  
Mrs. Landingham's kindness pushed Leo and it came tumbling out. "I didn't want to break up the President and Abbey. Lane made me do it."  
  
Mrs. Landingham leaned forward. "I know you're not thinking clearly...you said Lane...that could be an easy mistake though after what you went through with him...who did you mean?"  
  
"Lane's not dead."  
  
Mrs. Landingham patted his arm. "Was this maybe a bad dream you had last night?"  
  
"Lane paid off people and called in favours. He let us all believe that he died that night."  
  
Mrs. Landingham put her hand over her mouth, still in disbelief. "Your brother is alive?"  
  
"He hit Abbey." Leo looked down. "He always hits..."  
  
"Has he been arrested?"  
  
"There's no proof that it was him. He only called me to tell me she needed an ambulance."  
  
Mrs. Landingham grew alarmed for the safety of the people who were like family to her. "Leo, what does he want?"  
  
"He's convinced himself that Abbey tried to kill him. He wants to make her regret that..." Leo found it hard to tell Mrs. Landingham everything.  
  
"The rest of it!" Mrs. Landingham was in no mood to fool around.  
  
"He wants the girls, he wants Laurie and Leah."  
  
Mrs. Landingham pressed her mouth into a thin line. "He may be their father, but a man like him will never have those girls!"  
  
"You think..." Leo paused. "You think he'd hurt them?"  
  
"It's a risk I'm not willing to take," Mrs. Landingham said firmly. "You and Abbey know what Lane is really like. You're going to have to tell people."  
  
Leo felt his heart skip a beat. He had never told anyone that truth about what Lane was capable of.  
  
Mrs. Landingham took Leo's hand. "Have you been honest with Jed?"  
  
"I told him all of it. He was furious, but he's trying to understand. He doesn't really know Lane...that well."  
  
"You be open with him. Your friendship can get you through anything."  
  
Leo looked up at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Mrs. Landingham nodded and smiled. "You come to me if you need anything, you'll remember that, right?"  
  
Leo nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Mrs. Landingham searched for a way to make this easier. She opened the lid. "Have a cookie, dear."  
  
Leo chose an oatmeal raisin and headed back to his office.  
  
"Are there anymore wings or did you guys eat more than your share?" Toby questioned Josh and Sam, not at all encouraged by the guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"We saved you plenty of Bleu Cheese dressing and celery," Josh offered, placing them in front of him.  
  
"You ate all the wings! There are none left?" Toby began to wonder what the Mess was serving.  
  
"One." Josh pulled the remaining wing out of a box and set it on a napkin in front of Toby.  
  
"Two." Sam set another from his own plate on the napkin.  
  
"I have to go take a phone call from a senator and you don't save me any?"  
  
"You were gone a long time." Josh realized he should keep his mouth shut.  
  
Toby glared at Josh as he saw CJ come through the door. She looked like she meant business. "Good, you're all here."  
  
"I just got back and while I was gone, these two ate their lunches and mine, too." Toby looked for sympathy from CJ.  
  
"Whatever..." CJ sat down next to Toby with a serious _expression on your face. "I need to tell you guys what's going on. Leo asked me to. There's a thing and it's not good."  
  
"Abbey?" asked Toby.  
  
"She's recovering, but she's not out of the hospital." CJ planned in her head how to tell the story. "This is more about...about who hit Abbey."  
  
"They caught the guy?" Sam was glad.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"They know who it is and they're going to arrest him within the hour?" Josh looked expectantly.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Well, what exactly is it?" Toby was getting exasperated.  
  
"It's...the guy who hit Abbey...uh...it was Lane, Leo's brother."  
  
Toby stared. "Lane, Leo's brother who was married to Abbey."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lane, Leo's brother who was found stabbed in his own home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lane, Leo's brother, who's dead!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"He called in favours and paid off the right people. He essentially faked his death and now he's back with an agenda."  
  
"Is this real or are you writing a thriller?"  
  
"You're the writer." CJ's expression remained serious.  
  
"So he's back from the dead, a death that I add he faked and he came back with a purpose in mind. What?"  
  
"Leo wouldn't tell me. He avoided the question."  
  
"Wonderful." Toby sighed. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
"He wants you and Sam to coordinate with Ron Butterfield on a statement I can give to the press. He said the President will be back for his morning security briefing so I guess until then, we wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll ask you just one more time, Leo. Where are my girls?" Lane was getting impatient.  
  
Leo stared at the only way out of the hospital waiting room. "They're not here. President Bartlet wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You set me up!" Lane growled, advancing on Leo.  
  
Leo knew what was coming, but offered no resistance.  
  
Lane drew back his arm and backhanded Leo in the mouth, leaving a cut on his lip which started to swell immediately.  
  
Leo backed away from the still furious Lane.  
  
Lane followed his movements. "I'm going to teach you what happens when you lie to me, Leo!"  
  
Lane's tirade was interrupted by the President pushing open the door. He stepped inside and faced Lane, poised for a confrontation. Ron Butterfield had entered behind the President and stood watching the situation warily.  
  
Jed opened his mouth to speak, then he got a look at Leo's lip. His eyes darted to Lane and back to Leo. "What happened to you?"  
  
Unconsciously, Leo's hand had moved to cover his lip. "I walked into a door. It's nothing, sir."  
  
Jed moved toward Leo, shaking his head. "You didn't walk into any door."  
  
"I walked into a door," Leo repeated a little more desperately, begging the President to believe him.  
  
Jed also repeated himself. "You didn't walk into any door."  
  
Lane smirked. "Would you leave the boy alone. He walked into a door."  
  
The President spun around, grabbed Lane by the jacket collar and slammed him against the wall. "I'll walk you into a door!"  
  
Ron Butterfield tensed, his hand on his weapon.  
  
"Sir...please..." Leo moved within inches of Jed. "Please don't hurt him."  
  
Caught in utter amazement, Jed released Lane and turned to Leo. "Your brother just smacked you in the mouth, Leo, and you're asking me not to hurt him!"  
  
"It'll just make it worse," whispered Leo.  
  
Lane snorted cockily. "See...Mr. President." He spoke the title with contempt. "He knows I'll go easier on Abbey if he just stays in line."  
  
Jed faced Lane, anger radiating from every part of his body. "Leo, Ron would you leave us."  
  
It wasn't a question, but both men hesitated.  
  
Not taking his eyes off Lane, Jed continued. "He'll be fine. I am not going to sink to his level."  
  
Leo made his way out of the room, but decided to stay right outside.  
  
"Poor Leo, no will of his own." Lane seated himself on one of the chairs. "Always does what everyone else tells him to do."  
  
Jed didn't bother trying to explain to Lane just how wrong he was. He did notice that Ron hadn't moved, so he turned to him. "Ron?"  
  
"Sir, Secret Service procedure does not allow me to leave you alone with anyone who can be perceived as a threat."  
  
"Aaww!" Lane smirked. "Big bad Jed Bartlet needs protection."  
  
"Of course, sir, I have no qualms about whatever you decide to do to said threatening person."  
  
Lane smirked again. "So you think he can take me?"  
  
"Enough!" Jed turned back to the man in front of him. The man who had caused Abbey and Leo so much pain.  
  
He waited. Lane could easily see the contempt on Jed's face. It didn't bother him as Jed Bartlet was no match for him. "So, Abbey has climbed up the social ladder." Lane enjoyed seeing the reaction on Jed's face, the narrow eyes and the strained lips. "After all a President beats a senator, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Jed wanted so much to wipe that smug smile off Lane's face, but knew it would get him nowhere. Someday that man would regret every little thing he had done to the people Jed loved. "I think it has to do with my powers in the bedroom more than anything else." It was a brief satisfaction to see Lane's smile vanish even though it only lasted for a few seconds. "I want you to know that you will never hurt Abbey, Leo or anyone I care about ever again."  
  
Lane rose. He never could stand being around Jed too long. "Was that it?"  
  
As Jed was about to answer there was a knock on the door and it soon opened to reveal Leo. "Sir, Abbey is awake."  
  
"Good, now Mr. President, if you don't mind I'd like to see my wife." Lane walked passed Jed and towards the door.  
  
Jed didn't miss the emphasis Lane put on 'my wife'. "I'd prefer you to wait outside." He looked to Ron and Leo, silently asking for their help. Then he hurried passed Lane and walked quickly to Abbey's room.  
  
Ron and Leo busied Lane with an argument about who was going to visit Abbey first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abbey looked up when she heard the door open. "Hi."  
  
"Hello, beautiful."  
  
"Have you been here all night?"  
  
Once at her side he leaned over to kiss her. "Almost."  
  
Abbey brought her hands to his face as their lips met and once again the ecstasy was clearly felt by them both.  
  
Soon she leaned back into the pillow. "I could get used to this."  
  
He smirked at her. "I hope so." Instantly he grew serious. "Lane is here."  
  
"OK. Help me up, would you?" Abbey threw the blankets from her. "Hand me that robe."  
  
Jed looked around and picked up the white robe. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"From a colleague." Abbey stood with Jed's help and as he put the robe on her, she braced herself. "OK, no point in delaying this any longer."  
  
Jed nodded as he headed outside. He opened the door and there was Leo with his brother, trying his best to keep Lane from bursting through the door. "Lane." As Lane approached him Jed got a tight hold on one of his arms. "No tricks."  
  
Lane snorted. Did Jed Bartlet really think he could tell him what to do? "Do you mind?"  
  
Abbey stood by the window, her mind spinning as the man she thought she had killed approached her. She held onto one of the chairs. He looked almost the same except for a few more lines on his forehead and around his eyes, some more grey hairs and a few extra pounds.  
  
Lane walked a few steps, but didn't doubt Jed would stop him if he got too close to Abbey. "Abbey, you look good."  
  
She pursed her lips. "Lane."  
  
Jed let Leo walk passed him before he closed the door. The sooner this was over the better.  
  
"Do we have to have dumb and dumber over here?" Lane nodded towards Jed and Leo.  
  
"Rather them than you." Abbey responded.  
  
Jed smiled and winked at her from behind Lane's back.  
  
Lane chuckled slightly. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
"Something you don't deserve are my girls." She let go of the chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"Our girls." Lane repeated.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Abbey, you really are in no position to decide anything. I have the upper hand here." He turned to look quickly at Leo before turning back to Abbey. "I hate to tell the girls that their mother tried to kill their father."  
  
Rage began to build in Jed and he opened his mouth to say something, but saw Abbey shake her head.  
  
Lane continued oblivious to the silent communication between his wife and the President. "It's an open and shut case. I even have a witness."  
  
Jed didn't understand what he was talking about, but it didn't take long before he knew what or rather who Lane meant. He turned and looked at Leo.  
  
Leo quickly looked away.  
  
"Just how did you force Leo to do that?" Abbey took a few steps forward and was now standing just a few feet from Lane.  
  
Both Jed and Leo turned their attention back to the two people in front of them.  
  
"You really think I'm that cruel?" Lane sighed. "I guess you would. Look Abbey, you need to rest for a while and are not really in any condition to take care of the girls, so why not let me take them for a few days? Then we can sit down and talk." This strategy was new to Leo. Just what was his brother up to?  
  
Abbey didn't say anything at first. She was not going to let him take the girls, but she couldn't stop him from seeing them. "Are you going to make a statement soon?"  
  
"Yes, and I'd rather tell the girls I'm alive before they hear it on TV, don't you agree?"  
  
Abbey needed to come up with something, but what? "I think the girls can stay with Leo and Jenny. You can see them, but for now they stay with them." She looked over Lane's shoulder. "Is that OK with you, Leo?"  
  
Leo was a little stunned. After everything he had done Abbey still trusted him. It was an overwhelming feeling.  
  
"Leo?" Abbey repeated.  
  
He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Abbey could see Lane was getting angry. "If you were serious then you wouldn't mind this arrangement. Besides I have a feeling that when people find out you are back, you will be very busy for a while and taking care of two girls will not exactly fit into your schedule."  
  
Unfortunately she was right. Now she had the upper hand and he hated that. "This isn't over, Abbey."  
  
Abbey didn't blink. "I didn't think it was."  
  
As Lane stormed out of the room Jed walked over to Abbey. "You, my dear, were brilliant."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and felt him do the same. An encounter with Lane was always draining. "No, what I am is exhausted."  
  
Lane could hear someone follow him and turned to face Leo. "She's not going to get away with this!"  
  
Leo stopped before he walked right into Lane. "With what? She is letting you see the girls. Did you honestly think she'd just happily let you have them?"  
  
Lane glared at his brother. "This isn't over yet."  
  
TBC......... 


	7. Telling Laurie and Leah

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 7  
  
Lane was about to answer his brother when Leo suddenly pushed him hard into a corner. "What...?" Forcefully Leo's hand was on Lane's mouth. Lane was about to fight back when he noticed Leo nod his head in the direction of the elevator.  
  
Leo made sure Lane stayed in his place behind the big plant. He looked away when Jenny and the girls made their way passed them. They had not been spotted and Leo could only thank God.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Lane pushed his brother off him. "You didn't have to shove so hard!"  
  
Leo ignored him. "I didn't want them to see you."  
  
Lane eyed him. "And you'd prefer if it stayed that way for good, right?" Leo didn't say anything, but Lane was no fool. "I think I'll stick around."

--------  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Abbey jerked away from Jed and held her arms open as her two girls ran over to her. She embraced them, never wanting to let go.  
  
Jed smiled as he stepped aside.  
  
Suddenly Abbey realized it had not been long before that Leo had left with Lane. She looked over to Jed and mouthed his name.  
  
Jed wasn't sure what Abbey was trying to say, but when she repeated herself he understood. Lane. He nodded and quickly made his way to the door where Jenny was standing and whispered. "Jenny, Leo is here and so is Lane."  
  
Jenny paled. "We didn't see them."  
  
"I'll go and see if they are still here." Jed patted her shoulder and then closed the door behind him.  
  
Her legs shaking from the realization of how close Lane could be to the girls and from her weakened condition, Abbey moved to the bed and sat, allowing the girls to climb up on either side of her.  
  
"Mom, when can you come home? I got an A on my report about whales and they want me to read it at the school assembly. I hope you'll be able to come." Laurie pulled the note from her teacher out of her pocket and showed it to Abbey.  
  
Abbey kissed her on the head. "I am so proud of you! Of course I'll come."  
  
Leah had news, too. "Mommy, I get to be a flower in the play my day care is doing. Can you make me a costume?"  
  
"Yes, you'll be the prettiest one there. What kind of flower do you want to be?"  
  
"Aunt Jenny said I could be a daisy. She said Uncle Leo could make something to go around my head that we could sew the petals to. Can we do that?"  
  
"Sure we can do that." Abbey smiled and then looked serious. "Girls, there's something we need to talk about. You might not understand at first, but I don't want you to be scared. There's a lot of people who love you that will be right beside you." Abbey looked up momentarily to be reassured that she was doing the right thing. When she got a nod from Jenny she continued. "I want to talk to you about your father."  
  
Abbey looked up again as she heard the door open. It was Jed. He motioned to the hall to indicate Lane and Leo were waiting, then he smiled reassuringly and moved next to Jenny.  
  
Abbey put her arms around the girls. "Remember when I told you what happened to Daddy, that he had been hurt and he had gone to be with God."  
  
Laurie acted grown up. "We know what that means, Mom. We know Dad died."  
  
Leah nodded. "Uncle Leo cried."  
  
"Yes." Abbey nodded. "Uncle Leo cried because Daddy was his brother."  
  
Laurie told Abbey what she remembered. "Cecily's Mom brought us home from the park and we wanted some lemonade, but you wouldn't let us go in the house. Then Aunt Jenny came to pick us up."  
  
"I needed some time to work some things out." Abbey shuddered at how weird it sounded to explain the time she needed to be sure it looked like an intruder had gotten to Lane.  
  
"And then all those reporters stayed in the yard and wanted to ask us questions and take our picture." Laurie decided to say something she had kept inside for the last two years. "Cecily said that someone stabbed Dad with a knife."  
  
Abbey almost gasped. "You never told me that." She hugged Laurie tighter. "We should have been able to talk about it. I didn't want you to ever know that."  
  
Leah started to cry. "Someone did that?"  
  
"Girls...listen to me...I have something to tell you." Abbey almost choked on her next words. "Something that will make you happy." She took a deep breath. "When I told you your Dad died, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought I was telling you the truth, a terrible truth that you had to know." Tears glistened in Abbey's eyes.  
  
"Mom, don't cry." Laurie rubbed Abbey's back. "Whatever you have to tell us now, we can handle it. You said the people who love us will be right beside us, well, they'll be right beside you, too."  
  
"Girls, I found out something and you both have a right to know, because it involves you." Abbey swallowed to calm herself. "Turns out that when your Dad was hurt, he got some people to help him, people I didn't know about. And they were able to do things for him that Mom and Uncle Leo couldn't. Your Dad was able to get well. Girls, your Dad didn't die."  
  
Laurie stared up at Abbey. "Dad is alive?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Your Dad is alive."  
  
Leah got right to the point. "Why hasn't Daddy been with us?"  
  
"Your Dad needed some time to be by himself and think about a lot of things."  
  
Laurie was concerned. "Why is he here now?"  
  
Abbey wanted to reassure her. "Daddy called Uncle Leo and said he wanted to see his girls. I promise you that's all he wants to do is see how big you guys have gotten and hear about all that you're doing."  
  
"What about you, Mommy?" Leah looked confused. "Does Daddy want to see you and Uncle Leo and Aunt Jenny?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy wants to see us all." Abbey prayed that her daughters would never find out what their father had in store for their mother and his brother.  
  
"Where is Daddy? I want to see him." Leah looked around the room.  
  
"Sweetheart, he's out in the hall with Uncle Leo. You're going to get a chance to see him. In fact you're going to go spend a few more days with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Leo and your Daddy will probably be spending time with you at their house."  
  
"Do we have to?" Laurie asked. "Aunt Jenny and I had planned to go shopping."  
  
Jed listened intently. Even the children knew what kind of man Lane was. He was shaken by the fact that Laurie did not sound happy to find out that her own father was alive. Surely this man was gentle with his children. He couldn't have shown them enough bad times at their young age that they already knew it best to stay away from him.  
  
Abbey smoothed down Laurie's hair. "You don't want to spend time with your Dad?"  
  
Laurie shrugged. "He used to yell at you a lot and once..." She hesitated.  
  
"What, honey?" Abbey put her arm around her daughter.  
  
"I saw him shove you into the car."  
  
Jed felt his stomach lurch. He had witnessed Lane's violent behaviour toward Leo, but up until this point he had shoved it out of his mind that Abbey might have gotten some of the same. He had known it was possible, but he had chosen to allow himself to pretend the possibility didn't exist.  
  
"Laurie, grown ups get angry sometimes and they do things that aren't really nice. Your Daddy and I did used to fight, but that was us. Your Daddy loves you. I want you to visit with him. I want you to look out for Leah. But remember you won't be alone, not for a second. Aunt Jenny and Uncle Leo will be there."  
  
Jed's face tightened. He glanced to his side at Jenny, but she didn't look one bit fazed. How could she not be fazed? This man had smacked her husband around, done who knows what to her sister-in-law and allowed his children to see his monstrous ways. And Jenny stood there calmly. And Abbey, Abbey was relatively calm, too. And Leo, Leo was calm and as usual thinking about everyone else's welfare. How could these people do this? Smile and talk and live and go about their daily lives living with this past and facing this future. Abbey was having to let her children see this man, spend time with him with only Jenny and Leo going to be there to control things no matter what he might decide to do. And what had Abbey told Laurie, 'your Daddy and I did used to fight'. Fight? Fighting between people who love each other was supposed to be arguing and maybe a little yelling with a good door slam. It was never to involve hitting and shoving and intimidation. What was Jed going to do? He couldn't stand here and watch people he loved live like this and accept it simply because they had no way out. If Lane got out of hand, he would step in and stop him. That promise he made to himself at this very moment.  
  
Laurie nodded. "I'll look out for Leah, Mom." She hugged Abbey.  
  
Leo stepped through the door.  
  
Abbey looked up at him. "Is Lane..."  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Girls, why don't you go with Uncle Leo to see your Dad. I want to talk to Aunt Jenny for a minute."  
  
"I'll just wait for Aunt Jenny," Laurie said sourly, picking up her coat and moving to the window to look out on the hospital parking lot.  
  
Abbey gave Jenny a worried look, but Jenny just smiled. "It'll be alright, Abbey."  
  
Leah leapt off the bed and went running out the door. She was brave up until the moment Lane turned. Then she smiled shyly, taking Leo's hand and pulling him with her toward her father. "Are you my Daddy?"  
  
Lane knelt down in front of her. "Yes, little princess, I'm your Daddy. Do you remember me? We've both changed a lot. Last time I saw you, you were carrying around a bottle and a stuffed Barney."  
  
"I remember you." Leah took a step toward him, but still didn't let go of Leo. "Why are you here? Mom said you couldn't come back."  
  
Lane glanced up at Leo. "Mom just didn't know. I'm back and I plan on being the best daddy in the world to my girls. Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's with Mom. She doesn't want to see you because she said you yell a lot."  
  
"She doesn't have to worry," Lane said. "I would never yell at my girls." He held open his arms. "Does my little princess have a hug for Daddy?"  
  
"I missed you, Daddy." Leah flew into his arms and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Let's get your sister and go home. We've missed out on so much." Lane picked her up and looked at Leo. "Get your wife and my daughter."  
  
It turned out Leo didn't have to follow orders, as the door opened. Jenny came walking out with her arm around Laurie. Jed and Abbey stood in the door, watching.  
  
"There's my other princess."  
  
"Hi, Dad." Laurie made no motion to leave Jenny's side.  
  
"Don't you have a hug for your Dad? We haven't seen each other in like forever."  
  
Laurie smiled weakly. "Can we just go home? I have a test to study for."  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle for that beautiful smile." Lane glanced back at Abbey. "You get well, Abigail." Then he moved down the hall carrying Leah and followed by Laurie, Leo and Jenny.  
  
"I can't let them go!" Abbey wiped the tears that were spilling from her eyes.  
  
"They'll be fine." Jed put his arm around her and held her close. "Jenny is there and so is Leo."  
  
"And Lane is there. What if he decides to leave with the girls?"  
  
"Leo would never let that happen." Jed knew that to be a fact.  
  
"You don't know what Lane is capable of. He wouldn't have a second thought about hurting Leo to get what he wanted."  
  
Jed felt Abbey shudder. "Perhaps you better tell me all there is to know about Lane."  
  
Abbey nodded and joining hands with Jed led him back inside her room. She sat on the bed and he leaned against the window sill, facing her. "I want to tell you something I wish Leo could have told you a long time ago. But it was just too hard for him."  
  
Jed held his breath, as this couldn't be good.  
  
"Remember when you were Governor and you got that award from the Foundation for the Preservation of Nature?" Abbey began.  
  
Jed nodded. "I did a lot of the work myself. I didn't just delegate it out to the agencies at my disposal."  
  
"I know you did. Leo was so proud of you."  
  
Jed frowned. "Sure didn't seem like it. He was supposed to attend the ceremony, but he got Jenny to call the night before with some lame excuse that he wasn't feeling well. I never understood why he would do that. He knew how important it was to me for him to be there."  
  
Abbey allowed herself to relive what happened. "I'm going to tell you why he wasn't there."  
  
Jed suddenly looked worried at Abbey's tone of voice. "I'm listening."  
  
"I was making cookies the night before he was supposed to leave. They were peanut butter." Abbey paused. "I got distracted and a batch got a little burnt...I mean they weren't inedible, just a little toasty." Abbey swallowed to keep the tears out of her voice. "Lane came into the kitchen wanting a cookie and he just snapped. He picked up my wooden rolling pin, you know the one my mother gave me." She took a deep breath. "And he came at me with it."  
  
Jed reached for Abbey's hand, wrapping it in both of his to give her strength. He needed to hear this, needed to know exactly what she had been through. "Go on."  
  
"He came at me, Jed. He was crazy. And Leo..." A tear rolled down Abbey's cheek. "He got between me and his brother. This made Lane even more furious and he hit him. He smacked him in the face with the rolling pin." Abbey shut her eyes. "I was so scared, Jed. I couldn't breathe. I screamed at Lane to get out! He told me if I ever told him to leave again that he would throw me out and then he stalked off to our bedroom. I just sat with Leo on the floor and held him until he could stand. I got him cleaned up and took him home to Jenny."  
  
"And Jenny called to tell me he was sick," Jed finished.  
  
Abbey needed Jed to visualize the ugly details. "It busted his lip and he had a huge bruise down his cheek. He couldn't come to your ceremony when he looked like that."  
  
"I wish he'd told me." Jed said sadly while holding Abbey's hand.  
  
"He didn't want to ruin your moment." Abbey cupped his face with her hands. "Hey, it's in the past. Yes, it makes me angry and sad, but it's in the past."  
  
"No, it's not. Lane is back so it is in the present and in our future." Jed hated saying it, but it was true.  
  
"Only a part of our future. A very small part." Abbey smiled at him and when that didn't work she snuggled into his arms.  
  
"I hope you're right." Jed wrapped his arms around her, knowing there were more stories about Lane he would have to hear. He was not looking forward to it.  
  
TBC.....


	8. Friends talk

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 8  
  
"So our people close to the situation think there could be some movement within the next couple of days?" The President waited intently for the response, taking in every bit of information as he did in all his security briefings.  
  
General Thornmeyer nodded his head. "Yes, sir. We have reports detailing specific routes and transportation options that they may make use of."  
  
"Does it look like what we expected?" Leo always liked to see how good their predictions were.  
  
"Yeah, Leo, looks like we nailed it this time." The general allowed a brief smile.  
  
"Are we close to coming up with the best method of response should we be faced with having to be come involved?"  
  
"We have people working round the clock on it. We've gone back over all the collected data looking for the most straightforward way to get their attention."  
  
"Wouldn't that be simply telling them to stop?" Leo looked confused.  
  
The general looked thoughtful. "Unfortunately this time the straightforward approach has to be something we're sure they'll listen to. I'm not so sure that all sides aren't all talked out."  
  
"I'd appreciate being apprised as soon as you and your people have reached any conclusions. I know it may be a while before we actually have to put a plan in motion, but I'd like as much time as possible to consider my options.  
  
"Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"Yes, unless you have something else to add."  
  
"No, sir, I believe we have covered everything." The general stood.  
  
Jed and Leo stood also. "Hey, stay a minute." Jed patted Leo on the elbow as he moved passed him to escort the general out. "I'll expect a surveillance report on my desk sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir." The general shook hands. "I'll see to it personally, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President. Leo." The general made his way out of The Oval Office.  
  
Jed turned back to Leo. "Hey, you want a bagel or something? I didn't have a chance to eat yet."  
  
"I'm fine, sir, but please go ahead."  
  
"You sure?" When Leo nodded, Jed stepped to the door and asked Nancy to get him a Cinnamon Raisin bagel with cream cheese and a coffee. Then he turned back to Leo. "So...?"  
  
Leo looked at him, sensing what he wanted, but uncomfortable just the same.  
  
"So..." Jed repeated himself, moving closer to Leo.  
  
"So last night after we left the hospital we picked up hamburgers and videos. Lane stayed for about four hours and then went wherever it is he goes. He plans to come back today though. He told me that he would be staying a few nights as he wants to reconnect with the girls."  
  
"How did the evening go? Any problems?"  
  
"Leah made it seem like he had never been gone. She sat on his lap through most of the movie and he doted on her. Laurie, on the other hand, stayed in the room, but that's about it. She sat on the couch next to Jenny and kept her nose buried in a book. She said she was studying for a test, but Jenny keeps a pretty close watch on their studies and there is no test this week."  
  
"Smart girl, not just going to forget all she's seen. Her memories of your brother seem to involve yelling and him shoving Abbey into the car."  
  
"Lane wants to take them roller-skating. He used to do that with Laurie."  
  
"He goes nowhere alone with them. But I guess I don't have to remind you of that."  
  
"No, sir. I believe I remember it." Leo snapped a bit.  
  
"Hey..." Jed paused until Leo looked up at him. "I didn't mean anything by that. I just...Leo, if anything happened...Abbey would...it would..."  
  
"Are you implying my brother might hurt his children?" Leo had no idea why this had struck such a cord with him.  
  
"Leo, no...I can't imagine that your brother is such a monster that he would harm his own children...but I..." Jed stopped and studied Leo's face. "I don't have to do this, do I? You of all people know the violence your brother is capable of and you don't need to be reminded that he hurts the ones he loves."  
  
"He would not hurt Leah and Laurie. He couldn't do that."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"But I know...I know not to leave them alone with him...okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jed paused as Nancy came in with his food. "Thank you."  
  
Nancy nodded and left.  
  
Jed busied himself spreading the cream cheese on the bagel. "Abbey and I had some time to talk last night. She shared some very private stuff with me."  
  
"She's been through a lot with Lane."  
  
"She's not the only one." Jed put the bagel down and looked at Leo. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about why you didn't come to the ceremony when I got that award from the Foundation for the Preservation of Nature?"  
  
Leo tensed. "I was sick. Jenny called you."  
  
"Don't protect him, Leo." Jed spoke a little louder and more viciously than he had intended. "Your brother smacked you in the face with a wooden rolling pin. It busted your lip and about broke your jaw."  
  
"Abbey shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"And why is that, Leo?"  
  
"Because it's private and it doesn't need to be talked about!"  
  
Jed sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Leo..." Jed spoke with sincerity. "I can imagine a little of what you're feeling, you know that; my father loved me and you know that story." He waited for what he was saying to sink in. "It doesn't make it any easier to keep it locked down deep inside and away from everyone else. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You and Abbey have been Lane's victims for too long."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"No, I'm sure it's not. Everyone's feelings are their own and each person has to find their own way to deal with what happens to them." Jed looked knowingly at Leo. "Look, Leo, I just want you to know that it helps to explore those feelings so you can make peace with them and move on. From how this has gone I know that you've seen some pretty scary times that maybe I'm just beginning to understand. But we're the same people we've always been and I'm right here if you want help or if you just need to speak your thoughts out loud to someone. I know I got angry when you kept Lane's return from me, but I want you to know that you can come to me without fear of judgment or anger."  
  
"I might like to talk some." Leo sounded uncertain.  
  
"Okay." Jed sat down, gesturing for Leo to do the same. "Why don't you tell me a little of what you're feeling...whatever you're comfortable with." He took a bite of his bagel so the mood would appear casual.  
  
"Lane did a lot of talking last night. Even when the girls went to bed, he was still there." Leo struggled with what he was going to say. "He brought up a lot of stuff...he talked about growing up...he talked about Dad."  
  
"Was he close to your Dad?" Jed didn't know why, but he felt this question might clear up a lot.  
  
Leo shook his head. "By the time we were old enough to be anything but kids, Dad was drinking so heavily that the alcohol was all that mattered to him. It does that, you know, becomes all consuming, becomes the thing you look to, no matter what your mood. And, to answer the question I know you're asking, no, I don't think my father's drinking made Lane the way he is."  
  
"You knew I was thinking that, huh?"  
  
"I'd like to think it," Leo answered. "I'd like to think that his unhappy childhood made him so angry with the world that he was forced to do the things he's done, but that's just not the case. I'm sure Lane remembers the bad times with Dad, but that's not what he focuses on. He talks about how in those rare sober moments, Dad would take us to ballgames, not how he would scare..." He stopped speaking and let the moment hang there.  
  
"Does Lane drink, Leo? I mean I've never heard even a whisper that he does." Jed hated to continue. "But you and your father had such problems with it, I..."  
  
"NO! Okay, he doesn't drink."  
  
The force of Leo's answer surprised Jed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything, Leo. I just want to try to understand."  
  
"He doesn't drink, okay? He's not worthless..." Leo's mouth snapped shut.  
  
"Worthless?" Jed let the word hang in the air.  
  
"I didn't mean it to happen." Leo started into an explanation. "I didn't mean to let myself become an alcoholic." He looked to Jed for understanding.  
  
"Of course you didn't mean for that to happen. There are so many factors there, Leo. Your father and I remember your grandfather were alcoholics. You had such a predisposition to..."  
  
"I just wanted to forget..."  
  
Jed held his breath, wanting Leo to explain, but knowing better than to ask for an explanation.  
  
"Dad always forgot when he drank. He never remembered what he did or what anyone did to him." Leo looked down to avoid his best friend's eyes. "I just wanted to forget for a while the things my brother was doing to my sisters and to my mother and to..."  
  
"And to you?" Jed spoke very softly.  
  
"I just thought a little alcohol couldn't hurt. I would keep it under control. I wouldn't let it do to me what it did to Dad. I would just use it to forget being bullied and hit and locked in the closet by a brother who wouldn't tell me why, wouldn't tell me why he hated our family, why he hated me..." Leo had trouble getting the last words out. "And Lane told me I was worthless because I was just like Dad."  
  
Jed wondered which question or comment should come out of his mouth first. Assuring Leo he was not worthless seemed to be the right direction, but wanting to know just how long Leo had suffered came out of his mouth first. "You started drinking that young?" He couldn't believe what he was about to hear.  
  
Leo waited thirty seconds before he whispered. "Twelve."  
  
Jed felt the air fighting to get in his lungs as he held his breath. "Oh, Leo."  
  
"It's just...it's..." Leo turned away slightly. "I can't...it's so..."  
  
Jed could see that Leo had said all he could about himself. He was becoming uncomfortable again and in danger of just shutting down his feelings and as much as the President wanted to understand what had happened, he would not risk that. "It's okay, Leo. I'm glad you felt you could share with me. I hope I was able to help you. You and Abbey have gone a long way to help me understand and I want to thank you for that."  
  
"It was hard on Abbey." Leo shifted against the arm of his chair; almost in tears he was so happy to change the subject. "Lane pretty much controlled everything they did." Leo's voice grew softer. "I don't know where he learned to hurt a woman. I always thought that was something learned. I thought men love just like women do and it only became something ugly and sick if they had seen that...you know growing up or something. But my Dad, for all his faults, he never did...did anything like that...and I..." Leo looked intently at Jed. "I would die before I ever did anything like that to Jenny."  
  
Jed raised his head and studied Leo carefully. What was being said here? "I'm sure life with Lane was hard on Abbey. I'm sure she was hurt a great deal."  
  
Leo nodded. "Sometimes he'd just force himself inside her too quickly...she wouldn't be prepared...Jenny..." He looked down. "Jenny told me how painful that can be..." Leo's voice got even softer. "He never had any reason to be rough..."  
  
Jed couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Leo!" He realized the force of his voice when Leo almost jumped out of the chair. "Are you saying that your brother...that he would...get aroused and demand sex right then without any thought to being sure..." Jed had gotten to his feet and was losing control.  
  
"Huh?" Leo tried to understand Jed's shift in temperament, why he was reacting so violently now.  
  
"Huh! Leo, is that all you can say?" Jed looked disbelieving, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "You drop that on me and all you can do is sit there looking at me stupidly!"  
  
"Drop it on you..." Leo inched forward in the chair.  
  
"Yes, Leo, what's wrong with you? You tell me something like that happened to Abbey and you just comment on it calmly like it's an everyday occurrence, like you're saying 'Mr. President, we need to discuss that report now'. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"You said you talked to Abbey..." Leo's voice rose as he jumped up also. "You said she told you private things!"  
  
Jed's mind raced back through the conversation. He put his hands out toward Leo, palms down, and bounced them a little. "Calm down. I did say that, Leo, and I meant it. Abbey and I did have a long talk. She told me a lot about Lane, but...Leo...it was mostly stuff he's done to you...Abbey was pretty quiet about herself."  
  
Anger and distress fought for control on Leo's face. "You let me tell you...why didn't you stop me? You knew I thought you already knew!"  
  
"Leo, I just...you told me before I had any chance to think...we both didn't understand this conversation...you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Abbey trusted me..."  
  
"Leo, you didn't break that trust. You weren't telling me anything you didn't think I already knew..." Jed searched for what to say. "I never meant to mislead you. But I have to tell you that I'm glad you gave me something to go on in reference to what Abbey's been through. I want to help her, you know that, and the first step is knowing everything...knowing the truth about what she's been through. And she's not going to be forthcoming; you know that, Leo."  
  
Leo stood his ground. "I can't tell you anymore...I won't!"  
  
Jed struggled with appeasement. "Leo, I'm not asking you to." He shook his head. "I know you won't tell me anything else. I'm just saying I need to know how to help Abbey."  
  
"If she doesn't want you to know..."  
  
"This situation, Leo, it's making both of us crazy. Let's cut each other some slack and focus on where we go from here."  
  
Leo contemplated Jed's words, wanting to relax, but still concerned that he had let anything out about Lane.  
  
Once he thought Leo had begun to understand, the anger inside Jed began to build. His mind shifted from the uncertainty still on Leo's face. He could focus on Lane. That man had hurt Abbey, hurt her in ways Jed didn't even know, hurt her while making love to her, what should have been the most gentle thing in their lives. Jed clenched his fist and slung his arm through the air, swinging with force to make his point. "I tell you, Leo, when I get my hands on..." He stopped his words mid sentence when he saw Leo flinch. He frowned for a moment as his arm froze. "Oh, God, Leo..." Jed looked horrified. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"  
  
"No." Leo shook his head frantically and released the breath he was holding, trying to show that he was relaxed.  
  
Jed watched him. "Yes, you did! You may not have thought I would hit you, but you reacted nonetheless, because you're used to being hit when someone raises their fist." Jed sighed. "I'm sorry." Jed took a few steps so that he was close to his best friend. "I would never hurt you. And I'm never going to let anyone else hurt you again."  
  
Leo looked down, studying his watch. "I have to go. Lane is cooking dinner for the kids. He makes this pizza with pineapple and ham. I told Jenny I'd be there." Leo closed the subject and slipped on his coat. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Jed realized the discussion was over. "I'm going to see Abbey. We have a lot to...discuss."  
  
"Good evening, sir." Leo nodded and picked up his briefcase, leaving the President alone with his thoughts.  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Lovers talk

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 9  
  
It felt good to be home again. She was grateful that no one had been around when she had been dismissed from the hospital. No reporters to ask her intrusive questions she did not feel like answering. That was bound to change when people learned that Lane was alive. After having been over to Leo and Jenny's to see her girls, she now enjoyed some alone time in her own home. When she heard the knock on the door she hoped it wasn't Lane. She had been lucky enough to have missed him when she saw her girls and she did not feel like seeing him now either. As she walked over to the door she wanted it to be Jed behind it, but knew there was a slim chance of that. Therefore, she was happily surprised to see him on the other side.  
  
"Hi."As Abbey immediately greeted him with a hug, he responded. Holding her in his arms he knew he had to talk to her about what he had learned, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible, enjoying the few months of happiness they could grab. "Sorry I haven't called all day. I tried to get away earlier, but just kept getting caught up in stuff that needed my attention."  
  
Abbey drew back. "That's OK. I didn't expect to see you at all today. Want to come in?"  
  
He followed her inside still holding one of her hands in his. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Abbey took off his coat. "OK."  
  
He walked into the living room and was soon joined by Abbey. "I know." He said as they both got seated.  
  
Abbey was lost. "You know what?"  
  
"I talked to Leo earlier today." He did not want to have to spell it out for her.  
  
"Oh." She paused for a moment. "At least now you know why he started drinking."  
  
Jed was perplexed, but that only lasted for a second. "No, no. Yes, I know that, too, and if Lane were here, I'd...." He stopped himself as he took Abbey's hands in his. "But what I meant was that Leo told me about Lane and what he did to you in the bedroom."  
  
Abbey drew back her hands in reaction to what he had just said. "Damn it, Leo promised!" She got up and turned away from him. This was the one thing she did not want him to know.  
  
Jed got up after her. "Abbey, please don't shut me out." He put his arms around her waist from behind and felt her shaking a little. "Leo told me because he thought I already knew so do not blame him. I told Leo we had had a serious talk and he misunderstood." He paused as he tightened his grip a little. "I wish you had told me. You know you can trust me, don't you?"  
  
She turned to face him as his arms stayed around her waist. "I do trust you. It's just it's so humiliating and the things he did."  
  
"Wait, the 'things'?" Jed suddenly felt shivers throughout his own body.  
  
Abbey was puzzled. "What exactly did Leo tell you?"  
  
"He told me that sometimes Lane would force himself inside you when you...." Jed stopped, knowing she would understand what he meant.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Abbey, what did he do to you?" After everything he had heard about Lane he was not sure he could take anymore, but for Abbey's sake he had to. She had to know he would always be there for her.  
  
She freed herself from Jed and sat back down on the couch, seeing that Jed did the same. "Sometimes he would surprise me, coming up from behind with a rope or cord to tie my hands...." Abbey started, knowing it was now or never.  
  
Jed swallowed. This was starting to sound more awful than he could have ever imagined. He covered one of Abbey's hands with one of his and lightly patted it for support.  
  
"He would sit me on the bed, then he would blindfold and gag me. It turned him on to know I was helpless." She looked down, not daring to look into Jed's eyes. "Sometimes he would bring out a knife........  
  
Jed could not believe this. It really was more terrible than anything he had ever conjured up in his mind. He inched closer to her, put an arm around her and drew her closer to him.  
  
"..and he would make sure I felt it. He would lightly touch my breasts with it or my stomach or wherever he felt like it. Sometimes I really thought he would..." She buried her face in Jed's chest, not able to handle the memories. She could still feel the blade of the knife against her skin as she talked about it.  
  
Jed wrapped his arms around her as he felt her shaking as she cried. He fought not to cry as well since he wanted to be strong for Abbey. He kissed her head as he rocked her slightly while getting his rage against Lane under control.  
  
Abbey drew back and looked away from him.  
  
"Hey....." With one hand he guided her face back so she looked at him.  
  
She could barely look at him but forced herself to do so. "You must think I'm so pathetic."  
  
Jed's heart sank at her words. "What, no! Why would I think that?"  
  
"I didn't leave. I stayed with him. Even after all he did, I stayed."  
  
Jed drew her back into his arms. "No, no, I would never think that. You're one of the strongest people I know."  
  
"I am?" She did not hide the surprise at hearing him say that.  
  
"Yes, only a very strong person could live with what he did and to then proceed to raise two wonderful children and still be this incredible woman I fell in love with."  
  
Abbey leaned her head so she saw his face. "You really think that?" She shouldn't have doubted it since she saw it in his features. All the love and admiration was still there.  
  
He stroked her tearstained cheek. "Yes." The small smile that she gave him warmed him like nothing else could.

------  
  
Jed walked upstairs to check on Abbey. It had been two hours since they talked and for the last fifteen minutes she had been in her bedroom. It was getting late, but he had talked to his agents about staying and he hoped Abbey would be OK with that. As he entered her bedroom he saw why she had not come back downstairs, as she had fallen asleep on the bed. He walked over and was simply enchanted by how peaceful she looked. Not wanting to disturb her, he decided to go downstairs again, but was stopped when he suddenly heard something.  
  
"No.."  
  
He turned back to Abbey and saw her shift a little. He wondered if she was awake. "Don't.. please.."  
  
He still wasn't sure if she was awake since he couldn't see her face.  
  
"Lane, please...."  
  
Jed cringed at her words. It was with that name he realized she was still sleeping and having a nightmare. Carefully he lay down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. When she struggled against him he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "It's Jed, Abbey, it's Jed. It's OK, baby, I've got you." He felt her relax but just a little so he kept talking. "I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He felt her relax even more as he kissed her cheek. "You're safe now. You're safe." He settled in comfortably and decided to stay with her just like that for the rest of the night.

------  
  
Jed balanced the tray as he quietly made his way over to the bed. Soon he was just a few inches from her. "Abbey..." He whispered. When he received no response he tried again slightly louder. "Abbey.."  
  
Abbey stirred, responding to his voice. She opened her eyes and saw Jed smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning, beautiful."  
  
Noticing the tray in his hands she slowly sat up. "What's this?"  
  
"Coffee, juice and sandwiches. It's all I can do I'm afraid." He put the tray on the small table beside the bed.  
  
"It's all I need." She took one of the sandwiches as Jed sat down beside her. "Aren't you needed back at The White House?"  
  
"I have about an hour. I talked to Leo and he's taking care of some things for me." He poured some coffee for her and himself. "You're OK?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" She took a sip of coffee when Jed had handed her a cup.  
  
"You had nightmares last night...about Lane." He gazed at her over the coffee cup he brought to his lips.  
  
"Oh, I haven't had nightmares about that for a long time." She took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
He sighed as he lowered his cup. "Not until I brought it up."  
  
"It's OK; besides you made up for it." When she saw the confused look on his face, she continued. "I awoke last night and found a certain someone had fallen asleep with his arms around me. I have to say it was very nice."  
  
Jed grinned as he took another sip of coffee. "I do try."  
  
Abbey put her cup down along with the rest of her sandwich. "Listen, I don't want you to think that you have to make up for the terrible things that Lane did to me."  
  
He glanced back at her. "I'm not thinking that."  
  
His response came a bit too quickly. "Maybe not now but you have thought of it."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, yes I have. I just wish I could erase all the memories of what Lane ever did to you." He covered one of her hands with his free hand. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy." She covered his hand with her other hand. "You make me happy." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "So, can I ask you a personal question?" She drew back and leaned against the headboard of her bed.  
  
"You can ask me anything you want."  
  
"How come you don't have any children? I can see you love kids and so I wondered..." She stopped when she was the smile vanish from his face. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, it's fine. It's one of the few things the public doesn't know about me." He put his cup back on the tray. "There is a simple reason why I don't have children. That is because I can't have any. Low sperm count I was told."  
  
Abbey did not say anything. She straightened and took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shrugged. "It's alright. It used to be harder when I was young but now, I've resigned to the fact that I'm never going to be a father and that's OK. I have my niece and nephew and Leo's daughter, Mallory, has always seemed like my own."  
  
Even though he tried to brush it off, Abbey could see it still pained him a great deal. "And you have Laurie and Leah. They adore you." She so wanted to make him feel better and when his lips formed a smile, she felt she had succeeded with that even if just a little.  
  
"And I adore them." In truth those two girls and Abbey had become the family he never had but he did not feel like saying that, especially not now. Not when their father was back. Thinking of Lane made his stomach turn. "Abbey, about what Lane did to you? You do believe me when I say it doesn't change my opinion of you, right?"  
  
If Abbey had any doubt before then looking into his warm blue eyes made all those worries disappear. "I believe you." She leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him. "You said you have an hour, right? And I'm sure Leo's very capable if say you were a little longer." She started kissing his neck, but for some reason he would not respond.  
  
He enjoyed the touch of her lips to his neck, but it was not quite right.  
  
She drew back and started to get up from the bed. "I knew it!"  
  
"Abbey, wait." He stopped her from being able to leave.  
  
"It does matter, doesn't it? You just lied when you said it didn't." She wanted to leave, but he had a firm although gentle grip on her arms.  
  
"No, I did not lie. Nothing could ever change my opinion of you. I just want to make sure you're OK with this...." He gestured at the bed.  
  
"It did not happen yesterday." She shot back.  
  
"No, but you just relived it yesterday and last night." He reached out and stroked one of her cheeks.  
  
Abbey was touched by his concern and understanding replaced her anger she had felt only moments ago. "I'm fine. Really, I am." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him again, as she felt his arms around her. Instead of kissing his neck this time she went for his lips, kissing him passionately.  
  
He returned her kisses and soon he was undressing her as she was undressing him. As the last fabric left her body he took in her features. "God, you're beautiful."  
  
She drew him over her. His face was now almost touching hers. "And you, Mr. President, are incredibly handsome."

------  
  
About an hour later Jed finished getting dressed. "I have to go now. I don't want to, but I have to." He bent down and gave her one last kiss before departing.  
  
"Yeah, I should get ready. The kids should be home in an hour or two." She sat up as he started for the door. "Jed?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled at her as he opened the bedroom door. "And I love you." He took in the image of her before moving through the door.  
  
The phone rang as she saw Jed disappear and she reached out to take the receiver. "Hello...oh, Lane."  
  
Still close enough to hear, Jed stopped in his tracks and quietly took a few steps back to the door, not wanting to eavesdrop, but wanting to be close if Abbey should need him.  
  
Abbey rose and tightened her grip on the receiver. "What exactly are you telling me?"  
  
Jed could hear her tone harden. He pushed open the door a little and saw her naked back but could not see her face.  
  
Abbey felt like screaming, but composed herself. "No way in hell am I going to let you do that!"  
  
Jed did not like the tone of her voice and wondered just what Lane was up to now. Had he not done enough damage?  
  
"I don't give....!" Abbey fought to keep herself calm, but was beginning to lose control. "NO! That will never happen!"  
  
Jed stepped inside. He could tell whatever it was it was beyond bad and he wanted to be there for Abbey.  
  
Abbey was losing it. "You had this planned all along, didn't you? Lane? Lane?...." She slammed down the receiver and could not stop the tears when they came.  
  
Jed couldn't bear the sight of her crying uncontrollably and hurried over to her. As he reached her she tried jerking away from him, but he drew her into his arms. "It's me." As soon as she heard his voice she settled into his arms and continued to cry.  
  
TBC......


	10. New Development

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 10  
  
For a few minutes he held her in his arms and rocked her slowly. The door opened and one agent came cautiously inside, wanting to tell The President that Mrs. Landingham had called to say that the visiting dignitaries who were supposed to have lunch with him were being escorted to Blair House to freshen up after their flight. Jed gave him a stern look that warned him not to interrupt. The agent acknowledged him and left as silently as he had arrived. Abbey's crying had eased so Jed started talking to her. "Abbey?"  
  
Abbey slowly freed herself from Jed, getting up and starting to get dressed. "It's nothing."  
  
Jed sighed as he stood as well. "Abbey, it's me. You know you can tell me anything." He waited while she put on her panties and a pair of black slacks.  
  
She fumbled slightly as she tried to buckle the strap on her shoe. "Lane wants to move to England and take the girls with him." She blurted it out, as she had wanted to do from the beginning, needing to talk with Jed about it. "He got a job offer there."  
  
Jed was stunned. Had that man not done enough damage? "Who would offer him a job? Does someone know he's alive?"  
  
"I don't care!" Abbey spat out as she put on a sweater and then turned to face him. "He is going to take my girls."  
  
Jed took a step closer to her. "We will not let that happen. I'll do anything I can to prevent that."  
  
Abbey tried to calm down. "No, you shouldn't be caught in the middle of this. What if he starts to drag you through the mud? It wouldn't be good for you. You have your presidency to think about, all the good you've done for people and all you still have to accomplish."  
  
Even in crisis Abbey had a knack for looking out for others rather than herself. It was one of the qualities that had made him fall for her. "I don't care. I care about you and those two girls of yours."  
  
Once again, she was deeply touched by his concern for her and her children. "Listen, I appreciate it, I really do, but this is my fight."  
  
Jed put his hands on her shoulders. "No, Abbey, you have been fighting Lane alone long enough. You, Leo and Jenny. I will help you in any way I can."  
  
"Jed, if..." Abbey had a hard time saying what she was about to say. She knew it would affect him deeply. "If he takes the girls I just can't let them go alone."  
  
Jed blinked. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying if he takes the girls to England then I will go with them. I can't loose my girls, Jed." She hoped he would see that.  
  
Jed tried to remain strong. He could see it was as hard for her to say it as it was for him to hear it but he did not want to loose her now.  
  
"Jed, I...." She stopped abruptly when the phone rang. For just a moment she was afraid it would be Lane again, but soon she found herself walking over to the phone anyway.  
  
As he watched the way her hand shook when she gripped the phone, he wished he could do something for her. He had not lied. He would do anything to make sure Lane did not take those girls anywhere. He briefly wondered if Leo knew about Lane's latest scheme.  
  
"Hello?" Abbey was relieved to hear Jenny's voice on the other end. "Hey. No, I'm fine. Yeah, he's still here. I'll tell him. Jenny, I'm fine. OK, bye." She turned back to Jed. "Leo needed to go home for a little while, but things are under control in The White House." She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. "You should go."  
  
It was times like this when he hated being the busy man he was. He could see she was breaking apart in front of his very eyes and he could not do anything about it. "I don't want to leave you like this."  
  
Abbey tried putting on a brave front. "I'll be OK."  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Call me if there is anything, anything at all."  
  
"I will." Came her subdued response.  
  
He reluctantly drew back and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "We will stop him."  
  
She found herself smiling a little in spite of it all. She knew very well the determination of Jed Bartlet.  
  
He let her go and left, wishing with all his might he could stay. He decided not to go to The White House right away though, as he was sure Leo had taken care of everything pressing. He needed to make one stop first. He decided to call Charlie and see if there was anything that required his immediate attention. Hopefully, there was not.

------

Jenny opened the door. "Ron?" She greeted the President's secret service agent.  
  
"President Bartlet wishes to come in, ma'am."  
  
Jenny moved aside, used to having her house searched. She finished drying her hands on the dishrag she was carrying and waited.  
  
After several minutes, agents took up posts outside the door with Ron taking a post inside and she saw Jed coming up the walk.  
  
"Jenny." Jed greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Leo?"  
  
"He'll be right back. He ran over to the school to take Laurie's costume to her. Today is the dress rehearsal for her play and she forgot it. Leo came home for lunch so he took it while I make him a sandwich." Jenny stopped rambling, as she realized Jed was not listening anyway.  
  
Jed moved toward the living room. "I need to talk to him about Lane..."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Jed stopped in his tracks and stared at a man he truly hated sitting calmly in his best friend's living room reading the paper. "Abbey told me what you're planning."  
  
"She should learn to keep her mouth shut." Lane stood, but remained eerily calm.  
  
Jed moved a few steps closer to him, thinking how good it would feel to knock Lane to the floor, but quickly erased that thought from his mind when he remembered how Leo had flinched when he had raised his fist. Lane hit; he didn't. "You won't get away with it. The girl's lives are here. There's no way they're going with you."  
  
Jenny hovered close to the door, watching to see that Ron Butterfield was on alert. What did Jed mean?  
  
Lane laughed. "The girls will do whatever I tell them to do. I'm their father. And who knows, I may take my whole family with me. The girls...Leo...Jenny...Abbey...and what could you do about it?"  
  
"I'll stop you." It was a threat and a promise rolled into one.  
  
"Huh? You'll stop me. They'll do whatever I say. I have control, I've always had control."  
  
Jed took another step. Ron tensed and moved beside Jenny.  
  
"Just go, Lane, go now!" Jenny marched around the President and faced off with her brother-in-law.  
  
"Damn, you've got nerve. I like that." Lane kissed his finger and pressed it to Jenny's lips before he strolled passed her and around Bartlet. "See you later, Mr. President. You can make all the plans you want with my little brother, tell yourself he's going to back you up, but when it comes right down to it, Leo will know who to obey." With that Lane grinned and winked at the President before disappearing out the door.  
  
Jenny's hand covered her mouth as she stood there, still facing away from Jed. He moved to her and put his arm around her. "Don't you worry, Jen, that man is not going to hurt anyone again."  
  
Jenny's eyes sparkled with tears. "I have to finish lunch." She abruptly bolted for the kitchen.

------  
  
"Sir?" Leo came through the house, speaking before he even got to the kitchen door.  
  
"In here, Leo," Jed said through a bite of sandwich.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"Relax, Leo, you didn't even know I was coming. And I can't resist Jenny's cooking. She made me a grilled bologna and cheese sandwich. You know I haven't had that since we were at the farm last year."  
  
"It's not something they make at The White House?" Jenny made a half hearted joke.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo moved to put an arm around Jenny, looking warily at both of them. He knew something was wrong and he bet that it involved his brother.  
  
Losing his appetite, the President put down his sandwich and motioned for Leo to sit. "Lane called Abbey."  
  
"He's going public with the story that she tried to kill him?" Leo searched for an explanation for the looks he was getting from Jed and Jenny.  
  
"No, Leo." The President could not feel an ounce of relief even though he was getting to tell his friend that something they all feared was not happening yet, as what Lane was planning on doing was just as bad. "He told Abbey that he is thinking of taking a job in England and wants to take the girls there." Jed decided to leave out the part where Lane had threatened to take his whole family there.  
  
"Aunt Ceira offered him a job?"  
  
"Aunt Ceira?" The President searched his mind. He knew Leo's family well, but this was a new name or was it? He thought it might be vaguely familiar.  
  
"My Dad's sister. You've never met her. She lives in Cambridge and owns a theater. She's getting older and must have asked Lane to manage things for her. It's frequented by a lot of people in high positions and Lane must think he can make some connections. I told her that Lane was alive and I know Lane also called her yesterday."  
  
"So you think this job offer thing is legit and he's not just trying to torment Abbey?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Aunt Ceira called and offered the job to Josie earlier this year, but Josie turned her down because it would mean giving up her position with the Atlanta schools."  
  
"Jed, don't let this upset you. Abbey would never allow Lane to take the girls to the park, much less out of the country." Jenny patted Jed's arm. "They all love you and here is where they want to be."  
  
Jed looked down, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"You don't seem convinced." Jenny frowned at her observation.  
  
"It's what Abbey said." Jed spoke like his heart could break. "She said she would go to England with him if that was what it took to be with her girls."  
  
Jenny couldn't say a word. She had no doubt that Abbey would do that if that was what it took to be Laurie and Leah's mother.  
  
"I'll talk with Aunt Ceira." Leo rose to go to the phone. "She loves Abbey and the girls. She would not want to be the cause of this."  
  
"Lane won't be happy." Jenny couldn't stop herself from expressing her fear.  
  
"I can't just do nothing, Jenny." Leo caressed her cheek and went down the hall to his home office.  
  
After Leo left the room, Jed studied Jenny. "He'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know that, Jed? You know what his brother is capable of. He's been hurt enough!"  
  
Jed nodded in full agreement. "And I'm here to see that it doesn't happen again."  
  
"How's Abbey taking all of this? I have no doubt that she will go to England if that's what it takes."  
  
"No one is going anywhere, I promise you that."  
  
"I think I'm going to go see Abbey. Will you tell Leo to call me later."  
  
"Sure, Jen." Jed kissed her and gave her a long hug. "And you don't worry, not about Leo and certainly not about Lane."  
  
"I'll try." Jenny gave him a weak smile before picking up her purse and jacket and going out the side door to the garage.

------ 

Jenny got out of her car, startled by the young boy's voice, as he rode up beside her. "Hey, Lady, do you know if Mrs. McGarry is home? I need to collect for the newspaper."  
  
"How much does she owe?" Jenny knew Abbey would be upset and didn't want her to be disturbed.  
  
"Ten dollars to finish out the month."  
  
Jenny handed the boy a ten dollar bill and impatiently waited while he hunted for the ticket he was supposed to give her.  
  
Finally he handed her the ticket and explained. "She's supposed to fill this out and give it back to me for the opportunity to win two dinners at The High Five Steakhouse."  
  
"She'll get it to you later." Jenny ignored the boy who seemed to be going to say something further and approached Abbey's front door. Knocking, Jenny was surprised that the door simply slid open at her touch. "Abbey?" Jenny took a step into the foyer. She started to call out again when the livingroom caught her attention. She stood motionless and stared. The lamp was tipped back against the wall, its shade torn. The pillows on the couch were laying spread across the floor. The coffee table was overturned, the flowers it had held smashed underneath it. Another shelf to the right of the couch was leaning at a precarious angle, glass figurines in pieces all over it.  
  
Jenny forced herself to move, walking through the livingroom, carefully avoiding the broken glass. "Abbey?" Jenny's voice got louder, shaking with apprehension. "Abbey, are you here?" When her calls went unanswered, Jenny began to search for the phone which was not on the table where it should be.

------

"Hello." Leo raced to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He had been locking the front door to go back to The White House as he had heard it ring. When the caller spoke, he thought it was Jenny, but he wasn't sure. "Jen, is that you?" Leo listened carefully. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Leo, Abbey's missing..."  
  
"What do you mean missing?"  
  
"I got here to talk with her. I found the door open and the house a mess. Abbey's not here, at least I can't find her. Leo, should I call the police?"  
  
"They won't do anything until she's been missing for twenty-four hours. Call Jed and ask him to send Ron Butterfield over." Leo paused, considering what he was saying. "Jen, you looked all over the house for Abbey?"  
  
"Yes, Leo...what do you think? Do you think something has happened to her?"  
  
Leo could hear that his wife sounded scared. "Jen, I want you to go to your car and lock yourself in. Stay there until Ron or I get there, okay?"  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Jen, please."  
  
"Okay, Leo, hurry."  
  
"I'm on my way. Everything will be fine, baby."  
  
Jed tried to focus on the bill in front of him, but all he could think about was Lane's latest scheme. He threw his pen down and tried to concentrate, jumping slightly when the phone rang. Thinking it might be Abbey he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Jed."  
  
He could tell right away something was not right. "Jenny? What's wrong?"  
  
"Abbey is missing."  
  
Jed froze.  
  
"Her front door was open and the living room is a mess. It looks like there was a fight. I called Leo and he's on his way. Can you get Ron to come over here and take a look? God, I don't know what to do."  
  
In spite of his own growing fear, he did his best to calm Jenny down. "I'll talk to Ron right now. Stay calm and wait for Leo."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
He hung up the receiver. "CHARLIE!" He tried to remain calm. He had just seen Abbey this morning. She couldn't possibly be missing. There had to be a mistake.  
  
In seconds Charlie burst through the door, startled by the President's tone of voice. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I want Ron Butterfield in here, NOW!"  
  
TBC....


	11. Missing

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 11  
  
By the time Leo pulled up in front of Abbey's house, the familiar SUVs were in the driveway. He jogged up to the porch and was met by Ron Butterfield who was examining the front door. "Any sign of Abbey?"  
  
Ron looked up from checking the lock to see if it was broken. "No, and she is not answering her cell phone."  
  
Leo continued on inside. He went directly to Jenny who was sitting on the couch telling another agent exactly what she knew, which was nothing. He gave her a hug and assured her that they would find Abbey. He was about to sit by her when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Leo spun around to the irate and worried bellow of Jed Bartlet. "WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. He left the house this morning and I haven't heard from him."  
  
"You haven't heard from him or you just won't tell us?" As soon as the words left Jed's mouth, he regretted them.  
  
Leo looked crushed. "I don't know where he is, sir." He sunk down next to Jenny and avoided looking at Jed.  
  
"Leo." Jed sat down on the edge of the chair opposite Leo's.  
  
After a ten-second hesitation, Leo met his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry; that was totally uncalled for. I'm just out of my mind with worry, but even that's no excuse for me to take it out on you."  
  
Leo nodded. "It's all right, sir."  
  
"No, it's not all right, but we'll talk about it later, okay? We'll find Abbey first."  
  
Leo nodded again, giving Jenny his attention. "Did you see anyone around here when you arrived?"  
  
"No one but the paper boy. I paid him for Abbey's paper."  
  
"Do we know his name or where he lives?" The agent asked.  
  
Jenny looked confused. "Surely you don't think the paper boy is involved. He is eleven-years-old."  
  
"No, ma'am, but he might have seen someone."  
  
"He gave me this ticket." Jenny pulled it out of her purse and handed it to the agent. "It might have his name on it."  
  
"I'm going to advise Agent Butterfield about this." The agent stood and left the room.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Jed leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.  
  
"They are with Mrs. Landingham. I had her take them to her house and sent an agent with them."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Sir, do you want to keep this quiet or do you want CJ to..." Leo looked up at the President, but stopped talking when he saw the look on Jed's face. He was staring over Leo's shoulder at the back door of the house, the one that led to the patio, an expression of pure hatred and vengeance on his face. Leo stood up and spun around, seeing the object of Jed's focus. Lane! Before he could react, Jed sprung from his chair.  
  
Jed grabbed Lane by the collar and forced him up against the wall. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Ron came running, as soon as he heard the thundering roar of the President getting angry and acting on it.  
  
Lane tried to shake him off, hands clasping at his shoulders and face, but Jed's grip was hard. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lane, daring to show himself when he was the most likely suspect in Abbey's disappearance, had pushed Jed over the edge. "Don't play dumb with me! Where is Abbey?" Jed bellowed at the top of his lungs, the glass of the patio door rattling from the vibration.  
  
Leo, Jenny and Ron tried to separate the two, but Jed had a death grip on Lane, his mind not capable of any thought but forcing this monster to admit he had taken Abbey.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Get off me!" Lane gave one hard push and managed to break free from Jed.  
  
Leo wedged in between the two men and Ron held The President back.  
  
"I can't help it if you lost your sex toy."  
  
Jed felt like smashing his head in and made a move towards Lane, but he got nowhere as Ron clamped down firmly on his shoulders, throwing his entire body weight forward to block Jed's every move. "What have you done with Abbey?" He asked, forcing his voice down.  
  
Lane straightened his tie. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything with her."  
  
Leo turned to his brother. "Come on. Let's go in here." Instead of waiting for a reply, Leo shoved Lane into the kitchen. He looked back at Jed before leaving. "You, try to calm down."  
  
Ron motioned with his head for another agent to go with Leo and Lane. Even if it was the man's own brother, he was very uncomfortable with Leo being alone with a man who might have kidnapped a woman close to the President.  
  
Jed shook Ron off him and tried to reel himself in. He slumped back into the couch as Jenny sat down next to him. She touched one of his hands.  
  
"Jed?" She tried carefully not to provoke him in any way.  
  
"I'm sorry, but THAT man...."  
  
"It's OK. I understand."

------

Leo closed the kitchen door behind him. "Abbey's missing."  
  
Lane shrugged. "So super guy in there automatically thinks I had something to do with it?"  
  
"You have to understand he's worried. We all are..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Leo did not know if his brother asked out of concern or because he always wanted all the facts. "We don't know. Jenny went to see her and the house was a mess." Leo suddenly remembered what Jed had come to tell him earlier. "Real convenient for you, isn't it?" He did not know where he got the nerve to say this to his brother, but Abbey's life could be at stake. No reason to hold back now.  
  
Lane knew right away what his brother was talking about. "I take it you heard about England. Yeah, Abbey did make a big deal about it."  
  
"What else would you expect?" Leo was starting to get angry.  
  
"Look Leo, I had nothing to do with whatever has happened to Abbey." He took a deep breath.  
  
Leo said nothing. He usually could read his brother pretty good, but at this point he could not.

------

Jenny stroked Jed's hand. "We'll find her, Jed."  
  
Jed nodded absently. "Yeah." He did not want to lose Abbey now. He perked up as Leo returned from the kitchen. "Hiding your brother from me?"  
  
"Just trying to keep the two of you from killing each other, so we can concentrate on finding Abbey. A couple of agents are questioning him and then they'll see that he leaves."  
  
Jenny did not want them to get into another argument over Lane so she brought something else up. "Laurie's play is tomorrow."  
  
"Damn." Jed knew how much Abbey had looked forward to that. "What if we don't find her before then?"  
  
"Maybe we will." Jenny said, trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"Don't tell me Lane is going to be there." Jed looked at Leo as he said this.  
  
"No." Leo said firmly. "If we don't find ....." Leo did not finish that sentence, as he switched to say something else. "Just Jenny and me."  
  
Jed simply nodded. "I would have liked to be there but well, you know..."  
  
Neither Jenny nor Leo had to be told how it would affect things having The President at a school play, especially since he did not have a child in the play himself.  
  
Ron Butterfield emerged from the kitchen, a grim look plastered across all his features.  
  
"Does he have Abbey?" Jed couldn't hold back.  
  
Ron shook his head like he dreaded to speak. "He claims he was at a tailor being measured for some new suits at the time we suspect Ms. McGarry was taken. I have two agents en route to the tailor's shop to check on his alibi. We have released Lane McGarry, but have agents tailing him. If he does have Ms. McGarry, he may lead us to her."  
  
"He may lead us..." Jed shook his head." Well if not Lane then WHO has her?" Jed felt he couldn't stand it a moment longer.  
  
"We're on this, Mr. President. We just need time."  
  
"Time is something Abbey may not have!"  
  
"Jed, they're doing everything they can." Jenny brought Jed back to himself, so he could excuse Ron to get on with the investigation.  
  
"We just have to find her." It sounded like Jed was pleading with himself instead of speaking to his companions.  
  
"We will, sir."  
  
"Leo, we need to get home." Jenny stood, slipping the handle of her purse over her shoulder. "I promised Laurie we'd go over her lines for the play and I promised Leah that you would try to fix the Barbie swimming pool."  
  
"That pool has sprung a leak again?" Leo groaned.  
  
"Yes, and unless you want to be redoing the ceramic tile on the floor of our kitchen you better fix it."  
  
"Okay." Leo turned to Jed. "You'll call us if you hear anything."  
  
Jed nodded. "Tell the girls I said goodnight and tell Laurie to break a leg." He watched his best friend and Jenny hurry to their car. A cold chill crept up his spine. What if Leo's brother did have Abbey? The tailor could be lying. Lane might be paying him off or intimidating him. It was the worst for Abbey, but it would have an impact on all of them.

------  
  
Leo silently made his way to Jenny, as she stood watching Leah sleep.  
  
"Laurie is asleep." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"We can't keep it from them. We have to tell them tomorrow." Jenny whispered as she leaned back into Leo.  
  
Leo put his arms around his wife. "I know."

------

Jed stood by the window in his bedroom, looking out. "Where are you, Abbey?" He sighed as he put his hands in his pocket and leaned towards the wall. "I hope you're ok." He tried to keep those positive thoughts in his mind. Three words barely escaped his lips. "I love you."

------

"Was that Jed?" Jenny sat behind Leo on the bed, putting her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, her wet hair blotching his shirt.  
  
Leo nodded. "He's waiting for his security briefing."  
  
"Any word on Abbey." Jenny knew the answer.  
  
"No, it's like she vanished. There was not one unidentifiable fingerprint in her entire living room."  
  
"Did the paperboy see anyone?"  
  
"Ron doesn't think so. His parents refused to let him say too much. They're afraid for his safety."  
  
"Are we going to tell the girls, Leo? We could keep them home from school, but Laurie's play is tonight and she has been practicing so hard. And if they hear it from someone else..."  
  
"I know we have to tell them. Laurie already wanted to call her Mom last night to be sure she was still coming to her play." Leo paused. "I had to lie to her, Jen. I told her that Abbey was at the hospital. They've just had so much to deal with recently."  
  
"Leo, we do what we have to do. We can't second guess ourselves or agonize over how we could have done things better. We have to focus on the now, this moment...we have to go downstairs and tell them the truth." Jenny stood and pulled Leo to his feet. "They're having breakfast. We'll tell them and then see about school. If they don't want to go, I'll talk with the principal about Laurie still being in the play."  
  
Leo followed Jenny downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Uncle Leo!" Leah ran and hopped up in his lap when he sat down. She was clutching a huge cereal box that she could barely manage. "There's a glow in the dark ring in the cereal box. Will you find it for me?"  
  
"Sure, baby. We'll find it right now." Leo dug around in the cereal box, pulled out the ring and held it out for Leah to put it on her finger.  
  
"It doesn't glow." Leah stuck out her hand and pouted.  
  
"You have to be in a dark room, stupid!" Laurie admonished before sticking another bite of cereal in her mouth.  
  
"Laurie, we've talked about you calling your sister stupid and you know we don't do that." Jenny sat down in the chair next to Leo.  
  
"Then why does she have to act so stupid?"  
  
"Laurie!" Leo never raised his voice so it caught Laurie off guard and she was immediately quiet, looking from one adult to the other.  
  
Leo took a moment to collect his thoughts. "We need to talk to you girls about something very important, something..."  
  
"Mom's NOT coming to my play!" Laurie leaped to her feet.  
  
"Laurie, please just listen for a minute."  
  
Leo's soft voice caused Laurie to lower the volume of her own. "She said even if there was an emergency at the hospital that she wouldn't miss it."  
  
Leo had to tell them while he could still get the words out. "Yesterday while you were still at school, Aunt Jenny went to your house to talk to your Mom. But when she got there, she couldn't find her and we still haven't been able to find her. I don't want you to worry though, because there's a lot of people looking and your Mom's going to be back here with you both real soon. Until then we just have to stick together and be strong."  
  
Leah looked up at Leo calmly. "Maybe Mom's with Jed. They like each other."  
  
"Honey, I wish she was with Jed, but she's not. He's one of the many people trying to find her."  
  
"Is Mommy lost?" Leah's face scrunched up and tears filled her eyes.  
  
Leo hugged her. "No, your Mommy's not lost. She's just fine and I promise you she'll be home soon."  
  
"I have to get to school." Laurie headed down the hall.  
  
Jenny quickly followed. "Laurie, we thought maybe you guys should stay home from school today. I'll fix it so you can still be in your play tonight."  
  
"He shouldn't have told her that." Laurie turned around and faced Jenny. "Uncle Leo doesn't know that Mom will be fine and home soon. He's just as scared as the rest of us; I can tell. What if he can't keep his promise?"  
  
"I don't know, honey." Jenny moved closer to her. "He just can't stand to see you girls cry."  
  
"There's a lot you're not telling us, right?"  
  
"We just want to protect you."  
  
"You think something bad has happened to Mom, right, Aunt Jenny? You can tell me; I'm older."  
  
"Laurie, I want to be as honest with you as I can. When I got to your house, it was a mess. Something may have happened to your Mom, but we can't jump to conclusions until we know the facts. We have to be there for Leah. She's just a little girl who won't understand this. You're her big sister. Can you look out for her?"  
  
"I can and I will. You and Uncle Leo can count on me."  
  
"We know we can, sweetheart."  
  
Laurie wiped at her eyes. "Aunt Jenny, what if Mom is really gone?"  
  
"We have to have faith, Laurie; your Mom will be back."  
  
Laurie ran into Jenny's arms and they stood that way for a long time.  
  
TBC.... 


	12. Missing 24 Hours plus

Dirty Dealings  
  
Part 12  
  
CJ slipped quietly inside the Oval where Charlie said he would be. When she did not see him sitting at the desk working, she knew he may be thinking and not want to be disturbed. Then she saw him through the windows lining the portico, standing stiffly with his back to her. When she had seen him a little earlier, he had barely acknowledged her and she could tell something was bothering him. She wanted to find out what was going on. She opened the door cautiously, trying to gauge her ex-husband's mood before she spoke. Getting nearer, CJ could smell tobacco and sighed, his smoking always meant something was terribly wrong. "Sir?"  
  
Jed did not even bother with pretence, knowing why she was out there. "Abbey is missing." He flicked his cigarette ash and moved to sit down on the bench.  
  
CJ joined him, not able to hide her shock. "What?"  
  
"Abbey is missing and we don't know anything." Jed was beyond frustrated. He let the last time he had seen Abbey play through his mind, how upset she had been and how he had wanted to stay with her. He tossed the cigarette in front of him, grinding it into the pavement with his foot to be sure it was out.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to see us?" CJ gently rubbed his shoulder. "Abbey is tough. No matter what has happened she'll get through it." She did not know what else to say.  
  
"Yeah." Abbey was tough, but she had been through so much already. He wished there was something he could do, anything other than just sit there.  
  
"Do the girls know?"  
  
"Leo and Jenny told them this morning." Jed took a deep breath as he stood. "We should go inside."  
  
CJ stood and watched as he walked back into the Oval. His whole body was showing signs that he was a man in deep misery.

------

"Leah, you can get your bath first." As soon as they came through the door from the play, Jenny began the task of getting everyone ready for the next day. "I'll come up with you and we can pick out what you want to wear tomorrow."  
  
"Can I have a glass of water first? I'm really thirsty." Leah raised her big, pleading eyes, looking for an excuse to stay downstairs with her Dad for just a little longer.  
  
"Okay. A glass of water. Why don't you show your Dad the picture you drew of him while I get it."  
  
"You drew a picture of me, princess?" Lane waited as she got the drawing out of her backpack and then lifted her onto his lap.  
  
Leah held the paper up to Lane. "Miss Angel, she's my teacher, thought I was drawing a walrus, but I told her it was a picture of my Daddy."  
  
Before Lane could respond, Leo and Laurie came through the door.  
  
"You need to go upstairs and get started on it right now." Leo sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'll get it done!"  
  
"Tonight, and then you show it to your Aunt Jenny."  
  
"I can get it done in a few minutes. It's no big deal, Uncle Leo!"  
  
"Then show me that." Leo didn't seem to be budging. Laurie rolled her eyes. "You are so impossible!"  
  
"Laurie, upstairs."  
  
By this time, Lane had stood. "What are you telling my daughter to do?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm going up now." Laurie disappeared up the stairs. The last thing she wanted to do was involve her father in her life.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer." Lane stayed where he was.  
  
"Just drop it, Lane." Leo sat down at the desk to read some reports.  
  
"Daddy, do you like my picture?"  
  
Lane focused back on Leah, angered that Leo wouldn't answer him, but not willing to make a scene in front of his little girl.  
  
"Here's your water. Drink it and then off to your bath," Jenny said, handing Leah a glass and then moving to sit near Leo at the desk. As Lane went back to talking with Leah, Jenny spoke quietly. "What was that about? You and Laurie don't usually argue."  
  
"Laurie has a book report due tomorrow, one that she has to present in front of the class. When I went back stage after the play to pick her up, her teacher asked me what I thought about her presentation on Little Women. She assumed that Laurie had been practicing in front of us. Turns out play practice has kept Laurie from even starting on the report."  
  
"That's not like her. She's usually right on top of her studies."  
  
"Things have been so chaotic lately with Lane and now with Abbey being missing. I was too hard on her."  
  
"Leo, the teacher always gives them two weeks to complete a book report presentation. Laurie could have asked for help. She's been upset, but she has to take some responsibility for herself, too. I'll make sure she gets it done. They only have half day tomorrow because of parent teacher conferences, so she'll have the morning to work on it."  
  
"Did Abbey have a conference?"  
  
"I called Laurie's teacher this morning and requested a change to an evening conference. Those aren't until next week. If Abbey...if things...one of us can go."  
  
"Thanks, baby." Leo kissed Jenny lightly as the doorbell rang.  
  
Jenny collected Leah who had finished her glass of water and took the little girl upstairs to get her ready for bed.  
  
Soon Leo was on his way to the door and greeted Ron Butterfield who paved the way for a visit from Jed.  
  
"How was the play?" Jed tried to lighten the mood as he met Leo at the door.  
  
"It was great. We're going to be sending Laurie to Hollywood."  
  
After a weak smile by both men, Jed got down to business. "So far the investigation has revealed nothing of Abbey's whereabouts and nothing about who may have taken her."  
  
"So you're saying you know nothing? Am I surprised or what?" Lane had moved closer to the door.  
  
The President grimaced. Another confrontation with Leo's jerk of a brother was not what he needed. "If you'll excuse us, this is a private conversation."  
  
"Anything that is about my wife and family concerns me." Lane remained fixed where he was.  
  
'His wife'. Jed gritted his teeth. "Leo, tell your brother to find somewhere else to be or I'll have the Secret Service find him somewhere."  
  
"Leo, tell Jed Bartlet that you're going to tell me every word he said anyway." Lane crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Did you find my Mom?" The whole room turned from the confrontation to look at Laurie on the stairs.  
  
Jed felt honesty was the best approach. "No, Laurie, we didn't find her yet, but I promise you we're not going to give up."  
  
"Where do you think she is?"  
  
"I don't know," Jed replied. "But I've got people checking and rechecking every place there is. I'm going to bring her back to you and to Leah."  
  
"I just want my Mom home." A tear rolled down Laurie's face.  
  
"Now we can't cry, that won't do any good. Your Mom would want us to pull together and be strong for each other. And that's what we're going to do. She's really going to be proud of us when she gets back."  
  
"I'll try." Laurie spoke, but was losing the battle with her tears. She flew down the rest of the stairs, passed Lane who had stepped forward to hug her and straight into Jed's arms. "I know you'll find her, Jed. You love my Mom."  
  
Jed swallowed to keep his voice even. The day he had longed for had come. Abbey and her girls counted on him and loved him and he wouldn't let them down. He would stand up and protect them as his own. "That's right, I do love your Mom. And I love you and Leah. I'll do anything I have to do to get your Mom back here. And you know your Mom, she's staying strong because she has so many people who love her and are praying for her. And wherever she is, all she's thinking about is getting back to her girls."  
  
A scowl distorted Lane's face as he glared at Jed Bartlet holding his daughter. He would make him pay for this one.  
  
"Now dry those tears." Jed smiled at her as Laurie wiped away her tears.  
  
"Mom missed my play. She spent hours sewing my costume and was the first one in line to buy tickets. She's going to be so disappointed."  
  
"Not to worry." Jed was thankful he could give her at least some good news. "Uncle Leo was at your play with his video camera so we won't miss a minute. Your Mom and I can spend a whole evening enjoying it when she gets back."  
  
"I got everything," Leo agreed. "From the opening curtain to the last bow. Your Mom and Jed won't miss a thing."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Leo." Laurie gave him a hug and kiss.  
  
"You're welcome, baby."  
  
Jed rubbed Laurie's back and gave her an encouraging smile. "Will you go and check on Leah for me. I need to talk to Uncle Leo."  
  
Laurie nodded her head and quietly went back upstairs.  
  
"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Jed gave Lane a backward glance as he lightly pushed Leo into the kitchen to update him on the search for Abbey.

------  
  
CJ savoured the last bite of her cheesecake and set the empty plate beside the pile of papers scattered across her living room floor. She had brought work home. Knowing she would not be able to sleep until her friend was found, she had decided to let the time benefit someone by answering the pile of letters she had received over the last month. There were compliments about how good she did her job and questions from kids wondering what it was like to work for the President. She was writing back to a six-year-old who wanted to know if she got to eat lunch with the President when her phone rang. "Hello." CJ put down her pen and took off her glasses.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." CJ perked up. "Is there news about Abbey?"  
  
"No. I just called to see what you were doing."  
  
"Didn't you think I might be in bed, Josh?"  
  
"It's just 2:00 a.m." Josh sounded nonchalant.  
  
"We have to sleep sometime. This job doesn't allow it very much."  
  
"Were you sleeping?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's the problem with me calling?"  
  
"Is there a point to this, Joshua?"  
  
"No, I'm just...you know..." Josh hesitated. "What do you think happened to her, CJ?"  
  
CJ settled back against the couch. "I don't know, but wherever she is, they have to find her fast. The President is not taking this well at all. And I don't blame him, none of us are."  
  
"I think we all know that after Senior Staff."  
  
"Josh, I'm going to lay down now."  
  
"See you in the morning, CJ."  
  
"Things are going to look up, Josh."

------  
  
After the usual Secret Service procedures, the President came to the door.  
  
"Hey, Jen." The President kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, Jed." Jenny took his coat and turned to the closet. "Leo's in the living room. One of the dogs knocked over a vase of flowers and he's trying to clean them up before I find out."  
  
The President smiled. "You love that, don't you?"  
  
Jenny smiled. "Yeah, he's about as good at keeping things from me as Leah is."  
  
Jed ventured to the living room. He watched Leo soaking up water off the carpet with a towel. "Need some help."  
  
Leo jumped and his eyes shot to the President. "Would you stop sneaking up on me?" Then suddenly Leo's eye got wide. "Is there news about Abbey?"  
  
"No, Leo, relax. The Secret Service is questioning the doctors Abbey works with at the hospital about the possibility of a disgruntled patient, but so far nothing. I just came by to see about the girls."  
  
"Jed!" Leah had come down the stairs in search of Jenny or Leo to fix her hair. "Did you bring Mommy home?"  
  
"Hey, pumpkin." Jed gave her a big hug. "No, Leah, listen to me, I haven't found your Mommy yet, but I promise you it won't be much longer. I came by just to see you and Laurie, to see how you were doing."  
  
"Do you like my new dress Aunt Jenny got for me?"  
  
"Yes, you look like a princess."  
  
"That's what Daddy said. He came by to eat breakfast with me."  
  
Jed's face turned sour. He couldn't stop his glare at Leo. "Were you just going to stand there and not mention that?"  
  
"Sir, Lane has been coming for breakfast..."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Jenny hurried over and picked Leah up in her arms. "Let's me and you go in the kitchen and find some cookies."  
  
Jed controlled himself until he saw that Jenny and Leah were out of sight. "What's the plan? You were going to let him take Abbey's girls while she's missing?"  
  
"GET OUT! Get out of my house!"  
  
"Leo." The President stood straight, almost confused.  
  
Leo's eyes did not leave the President. "I get it, Mr. President. I screwed up. But I'm not going to stand here and let you imply that I might let my brother take advantage of the situation and disappear with the girls. I won't take that from anyone, NOT EVEN FROM YOU!"  
  
TBC....


	13. Getting Closer

Part 13  
  
The President took a deep breath. He had started something he had not meant to. Why had he made such an offhanded remark? "Leo, listen to me."  
  
"There's the door." Leo nodded to it with his head.  
  
Jed took a step forward. "Leo, stop it. I want us to talk about this."  
  
"Talk about it? You think I need reminding of how to take care of Leah and Laurie?"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant and I'm not leaving here until we talk about this." The President advanced another step, thinking that close contact might calm Leo down. He opened his mouth to try and salvage what he could of this situation, but before he could get out one word, he was interrupted.  
  
"What's going on here?" A voice of steel spoke from the door. Both men turned to see Lane who came parading into the room. "Don't speak at once." Lane took a good look at Leo and then focused on Jed. "What did you do to my little brother?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lane. Stay out of this. What are you doing back here anyway?"  
  
"I recognize that look, Leo, when you're feeling backed into a corner." His eyes narrowed. "I think the question is what he is doing here." Then he aimed a question directly at Jed. "Could it be that you're trying to move in on my family while Abbey is missing?"  
  
"Lane, just go." Leo sounded extremely tense.  
  
"Fine, I just need to get my forgotten briefcase. I have no problem leaving, Leo, because I trust you completely with my girls." With that Lane picked up his briefcase. "See you later, Mr. President." He passed close to Jed and out the door.  
  
"Will you listen to me?" The President tried to appeal to the closeness he shared with Leo, closeness that gave them great leeway with how they could treat each other.  
  
"You just won't leave it alone." Leo spoke wearily. "And it's getting more frequent. Yesterday you acted like I was trying to keep Lane's location a secret from you and today you act like I might allow Lane to take the girls."  
  
"You did keep Lane a secret from us. Abbey got hurt because of it."  
  
"And you're never going to let me forget that, are you?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you never forget what your brother is capable of. He threatened to kill Abbey and me and kept you quiet once before."  
  
"Well, I'm not quiet now! I'll tell you anything you want to know. Go ahead, ask me!"  
  
"Leo." Jed spoke like he knew the conversation was getting out of hand. That was the last thing he wanted. It was just so easy to lash out; it felt so good to be able to channel his anger.  
  
"No, why do you try to make me out to be the enemy?"  
  
"That's not my intention, Leo."  
  
"I love those girls like they were my own daughters. I would jump in front of a speeding train for them. I do everything in my power to..."  
  
The President sighed. "I know, Leo."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't mean to. I'm just scared I'm never going to see Abbey again. I love her, Leo, and those girls, I promised them their mother. What if I can't deliver? What if I can't bring their mother home? What if we don't find Abbey?" Jed leaned forward to hug Leo, but Leo resisted, so he didn't push it.  
  
Holding onto his own anger, Leo wanted answers. "What did you come here for?"  
  
Jed sighed. "I wanted to talk to you and Jenny about something. The Secret Service wants to talk to the girls. It doesn't look like Lane has Abbey and we have to start looking at other suspects. The girls might know something."  
  
"No." Leo went back across the room to continue cleaning up the flowers. "That'll scare them. What are they going to ask them? Do you know who took your Mommy?"  
  
"Leo, I know you and I are not on the best of terms right now. And I accept most of the responsibility for that. I've alienated my best friend. But don't let your anger at me keep us from finding Abbey. You can lash out at me like I've been lashing out at you, but don't cut us off from any source that might give us information about Abbey."  
  
"No, the girls aren't going to be put through that. Abbey would not want it."  
  
"Leo, why don't we get Jenny in here and talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Jenny agrees with me."  
  
"What do I agree with you on?" Jenny had come back from the kitchen to ensure things were going all right.  
  
"The Secret Service want to talk with Laurie and Leah about what they know about Abbey. They might be able to help us find out what happened. They may know something that means nothing to them, but would mean everything to a trained investigator." The President looked to Jenny for help.  
  
Before Jenny could speak, Leo repeated himself. "No, they've been through enough."  
  
Jenny moved to Leo's side and slipped her arm around him. "Jed, why don't you give us a few minutes. Leah could use some help with the milk."

------

"Hey, did you guys save some cookies for me?" Jenny questioned playfully as she returned to the kitchen and sat down next to Leah who was putting the last of a peanut butter cookie in her mouth.  
  
"There's some oatmeal raisin left. Only Uncle Leo likes those." Leah smiled. "I guess we'll have to make some more peanut butter and chocolate chip."  
  
"You think so, huh?" Jenny teased, glancing up to find Jed's eyes on her. "Girls...why don't you go play with the dogs a few minutes. Uncle Leo has them in the backyard."  
  
"Is this about our Mom?" Laurie stayed fixed in her chair.  
  
"Honey, I just want to talk to Jed for a few minutes. We've told you everything we know about your Mom."  
  
Laurie looked from Jenny to Jed and back. "Then why can't we stay?"  
  
"Because I asked you to play outside for a few minutes."  
  
Laurie accepted the tone in Jenny's voice and followed Leah who had grabbed the dogs' favourite ball.  
  
"Did you get through to him?" Jed spoke as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Give Ron a call. Tell him to come here. Leo's telling the girls about it now."  
  
"Thanks, Jen."  
  
"Don't thank me. Leo's right; it will be very scary for them. I only cajoled Leo into allowing this because I'm afraid time is running out for Abbey."  
  
Jed hoped to God Jenny was wrong.

------  
  
"Hi, Leah, Laurie. I'm Ron Butterfield. I'm in charge of protecting the President."  
  
"Hi." Laurie shook hands with Ron as Leah shifted on Leo's lap but said nothing.  
  
"I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked you a few questions."  
  
Laurie looked to Leo who nodded. "It's okay to tell him anything you know."  
  
Jed, who was seated on the couch next to Jenny, spoke up. "Honey, it's so important that you tell us everything you can remember."  
  
Ron asked a series of questions that led the girls through what had happened in the days leading up to Abbey's disappearance. Laurie did most of the talking with Leah only giving a soft 'yes' several times. Finally Ron got to one of the questions he considered to be most important. "Girls, do you know anyone who doesn't like your Mom, someone who might be mad at her?"  
  
Jenny saw Leo tense at the question, but resisted the urge to move beside him. She feared that if the question upset the girls in any way that Leo would end the interview.  
  
"Have you talked to our father? He gets mad at Mom a lot." Laurie froze every adult in the room.  
  
"You think Daddy took Mommy away?" Leah's voice caused everyone to jump. She sat up straight on Leo's lap. "Daddy loves us. He wouldn't hurt Mommy." Then she turned on Leo. "Uncle Leo, tell them! Daddy didn't do it!"  
  
Leo swallowed hard and looked at Ron, barely nodding his head, hoping that this would stop.  
  
Leah wasn't buying it. She got angrier, her voice rising at Leo. "Daddy wouldn't hurt anyone. Tell them that!"  
  
"Lane didn't do it." Leo forced out the words, stood up still holding Leah and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Jed moved forward like he might be going to follow, but he felt Jenny's hand on his arm. "Just let them have a minute."  
  
Ron finished up his last few questions to Laurie, thanked everyone and left to process the information he had received.  
  
"Laurie, why don't you go see if Leah wants to play a game or something. You know she likes to draw. I put Pictionary Jr. on the dresser in your bedroom."  
  
"I'll take care of her, Aunt Jenny," Laurie said, moving off to look for Leah and Leo.  
  
"Should I find him?" Jed wanted to know what Jenny thought best. The last thing he wanted was more tension between him and Leo.  
  
"I'd just let him have some time." Jenny walked the President to the door. "I'm going to get them all some lunch and then I'll scoot Leo off to The White House."  
  
"Thanks, Jen..." The President met her eyes. "For everything."

------  
  
Jed closed the door behind him as he entered the Oval Office. He wasn't sure what Ron thought, but he didn't think the girls had given them anything that they didn't already know. He had never felt so helpless in his life. They were not any closer to finding Abbey and as he had been told, she could be anywhere. He took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. Taking out his anger on Leo was the worst thing he could have done, but he had done it anyway. Jed felt like an idiot. His thoughts were interrupted, as he heard the telephone. Now what? He picked it up, hoping whoever was on the other line would make it quick. "Bartlet."  
  
"Jed!"  
  
His head snapped up, as he heard her voice. "Abbey?" He held the receiver as if that would bring him closer to her. "Abbey, where are you?"  
  
"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I thought about calling Leo, but then what if one of the girls answered and I just..."  
  
He could hear how scared she was and wished he was right there next to her. He covered the mouthpiece with one hand and yelled like he had never yelled in his life. "CHARLIE!" Then he focused all his attention on Abbey. "I'm right here, babe. I'm right here. We are going to find you. Just hold on." As Charlie entered Jed covered the mouthpiece once again. "It's Abbey. I want a trace on this call. NOW!" As Charlie left, Jed could hear Abbey starting to talk to him again.  
  
"She's crazy, Jed."  
  
Jed tried to calm down himself. "Who?"  
  
"Andrea. She found out about us and now she thinks getting rid of me will help her get to you. You have to be careful."  
  
"Get to me?"  
  
"She's obsessed with you."  
  
Jed tried to focus. "Where is she now?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I knocked her out, I think. I should have called the police, but I just dialled this number..... Help me."  
  
Jed felt lost. There was nothing more he wanted than to find where she was and bring her back safely, even if he had to do it all by himself. "I'm doing everything I can. I'm having this call traced as we speak. Just hold on, Abbey, and we will get to you."  
  
"She might find me. I have to tell you something..."  
  
"No baby, wait. You tell me when we find you, OK?" He didn't want it like this. It meant that she was scared enough to think she might not ever see them again.  
  
"No, listen...I can't say enough about what you have done for me. You've turned my life around. I love you so much, I can't even begin to tell you..."  
  
Jed was starting to feel the tears burning behind his eyelids. He heard the door open and saw Ron coming into view.  
  
"Tell the girls that...."  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise in the background. Who else was there? "Abbey?"  
  
Then a woman's voice he did not recognize.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T..."  
  
"Abbey?" Fear started creeping back up on him. He heard a thud and then everything went silent. "ABBEY?" He paced around, desperately hoping she was still on the phone even though he knew she was not. Nothing but silence was his reply as he stared at the receiver. He all but slammed it down. "CHARLIE!" He ran to Leo's office and seeing no one came running back. "Ron, the phone call.."  
  
"Being traced, sir."  
  
"Sir." Charlie was once again in place in seconds.  
  
"I need you to find Leo for me right now."  
  
"Yes, sir." Charlie hurried through the outer office once again.  
  
As Charlie left Jed turned to Ron. "Do we have a location?" As Ron talked into his wrist mike, Jed stood waiting, growing more impatient as each second passed. "Well?"  
  
"We don't have the exact location, but do know the area it came from."  
  
Jed grabbed his coat. "Then let's go."  
  
"Sir" Ron began to protest.  
  
"Damn it, Ron, don't do this to me! I need to be there. Abbey said it was a woman and that's it. One woman..."  
  
Ron cut The President off mid sentence. "What was her name?"  
  
Jed tried to think. "Anna...An...Andrea. Yes, Andrea. She didn't say her last name."  
  
"Did she give any reason why this woman would kidnap her?"  
  
Jed lowered his hands and knew when the next sentence was out there was no way he would be allowed to go look for Abbey. "No." He hated lying.  
  
At that moment Leo came bursting in. "Abbey called? Is she OK?"  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like there was a struggle and we were cut off."  
  
Ron turned to Leo. "Is there anyone you know named Andrea?"  
  
"Abbey said the woman who took her was named Andrea." Jed filled in.  
  
Leo thought for a moment. "I know of a Darryl Jensen who has a sister named Andrea."  
  
"You have an address?"  
  
"Jenny probably does." Leo headed over to the desk.  
  
"Ron, you have to let me go." Jed pleaded with him.  
  
"Sir, that is not an option."  
  
Leo could hear them arguing as he dialled his home number. "You know where Abbey is?"  
  
"We have located the area, but not the precise location." Ron answered.  
  
"I'll go with them."  
  
Jed felt like he was ganged up on. "DOES NOT DO ME ANY GOOD." He focused on Ron as Leo started talking to Jenny. "I'll be in the car. I'll do whatever you say, but you have to let me go with you."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow that."  
  
"Damn it!" Jed threw his jacket back on the sofa.  
  
Leo put the receiver down and yanked off the piece of paper. "Here is Darryl's address." He thrust it into Ron's hands before looking at Jed. "I'll go with them and as soon as we know anything, I'll call you." When Jed did not answer Leo continued. I am not going to call Lane."  
  
Jed sighed. "I didn't say that or even think it."  
  
Leo nodded. "We'll find her."  
  
Jed nodded and turned defeated to Ron. "Abbey said the woman was obsessed with me and she, somehow, found out about Abbey and me."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Ron started to talk into his wrist mike as he moved toward the door.  
  
"We'll find her and bring her back." Leo said right before he followed Ron.  
  
"Call me." Jed yelled out as they left and received a wave from Leo as an answer. Jed did not move. He kept thinking of the call from Abbey and how it ended. All he wanted was to have her back safely and in his arms. Back with her children. He did not know why, but he had this eerie feeling something was going to happen. Or that something had already happened. He sat down and clasped his hands together. "Be safe, Abbey. Oh God, please let her be safe."  
  
TBC...


	14. Found

Part 14  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jed looked up and saw CJ standing by the door. "Yeah."  
  
She approached the couch cautiously. "I just saw Leo and Ron Butterfield practically run out of here. Any news on Abbey?"  
  
"She called and they traced it. They know the area the call originate from, but nothing more." He wrung his hands, wishing time would go faster.  
  
"At least we know she's OK." CJ tried to sound optimistic.  
  
"We were cut off. God, I hope she doesn't hurt Abbey." He stood and walked around her to the window.  
  
"She?" CJ followed him with her eyes.  
  
"A woman, who apparently is obsessed with me, kidnapped Abbey." He ran a hand through his hair. This was beyond frustrating.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Leo thinks he might know who the woman is and they are checking it now."  
  
CJ reached out and patted his shoulder. Perhaps it was not the proper thing to do, but they had been married and were friends. She wanted to show in some way she was there for him.  
  
He smiled briefly at her before heading for his desk. "So, tell me. How is Cassie?"  
  
CJ knew very well what he was doing, distracting himself from what he really did not want to focus on. "She's good."  
  
"I should really get to know her. I'm sorry I haven't before." He grabbed a pen and tried to write with it. Finding it didn't work, he tried another.  
  
"That's OK."  
  
He stopped what he was doing and raised his head. "No, I want to get to know her. She seems like a fine woman."  
  
CJ smiled. "She is."  
  
He put the pen down and really focused on CJ. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good. I'll give you a piece of advice, make sure you cherish every moment with her. You never know when something might happen. Make sure you tell her you love her."  
  
CJ could not say anything. She knew where this was coming from. She coughed to avoid having to say a lot. "I will." As she watched him get back to work, she started for the door, knowing he wanted to be alone. But at the door she changed her mind and closed it. She moved back to his desk.  
  
Sensing someone was there and so he raised his head. "I thought you left."  
  
"No, Jed, you need a friend right now and I'm not going to leave you alone." CJ said with determination as she parked herself in a chair and crossed her legs and arms. The small smile Jed gave her told her she had done the right thing.  
  
------  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Leo moved the picture closer to the man's face.  
  
"I done told you once I ain't seen her. What's your problem?" The burly man towered over Leo, glaring at him as if he was a pesky fly.  
  
"Sir, this is so important! This woman is missing. Her two daughters need her."  
  
Ron solidly took Leo's arm and pulled him back. "Mr. McGarry, let's move on."  
  
Leo tried to wiggle out of Ron's grasp. "But he looks like he knows her, Ron!"  
  
Ron remained firm. "Mr. McGarry, that man said he hasn't seen her. You're letting your panic cloud your judgment. We know who has her-- Andrea Jensen. They weren't at Andrea's cabin, but we have agents all over the woods. We'll find her."  
  
The constant worry about Abbey pushed Leo too far. "Then do it now, Ron! What good does it do to have all these agents if they aren't doing their jobs. They couldn't find..."  
  
Ron, his nerves on edge, cut Leo off. "Don't make me wish I would have made you stay with the President!"  
  
Leo deflated. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that when I think...when I let myself...Laurie and Leah without a...mother..."  
  
A little of Ron's stoic face cracked. "I understand that, Mr. McGarry. It's not an outcome I want to even consider. But we have to keep our wits about us. If we give in to dwelling on what might have happened, we won't be able to do Ms. McGarry any good."  
  
Leo nodded. "Let's get back to the search. I want to go back down the road to that vegetable stand. Maybe they saw something."  
  
"AGENT BUTTERFIELD! SIR!" Agent Hackett came sprinting across the road toward them. "WE'VE GOT HER, SIR!"  
  
"You found Abbey? Where is she?" Leo met the agent at the roadside, blocking his path.  
  
Agent Hackett slowed his movements to keep from knocking Leo over. His face almost showed his disgust with himself at the realization at what he had done. "No, sir; I'm sorry. I should have made myself clear. We found Andrea Jensen, but Ms. McGarry was not with her."  
  
Leo turned wide eyes on Ron. "Ron?"  
  
"Now wait, Mr. McGarry, that could be a good thing. Ms. McGarry could have escaped and be making her way back to us." He turned to Agent Hackett. "What has Andrea Jensen told you?"  
  
"She claimed she hadn't kidnapped anyone and then she just started rambling about wanting to have sex with the President." Agent Hackett showed the slightest pinking of his cheeks.  
  
Before Ron could speak again, his attention was drawn by two more agents leading Andrea Jensen across the road toward the black SUV.  
  
Leo beat Ron there. "What have you done with Abbey?"  
  
"Leo? Leo McGarry?" Andrea Jensen slung her hair back and peered at him through dazed eyes.  
  
"Andrea, where is Abbey?" Leo tried to stay calm.  
  
"Abbey who?" teased Andrea, winking at Leo.  
  
Leo took a step toward her. "Tell me where she is!"  
  
"Leo, where is the President? You tell me and I'll tell you." Andrea taunted, trying to lunge toward him even though two agents were holding her. "You know that Jed Bartlet and I belong together forever and now that can be. Now that that witch is out of the way!"  
  
Leo swallowed hard and swayed slightly. "Andrea, what did you do to Abbey?"  
  
"I put her somewhere you'll NEVER find her!"  
  
Ron stepped in. "Get her to a holding cell and notify me if she says anything that could possibly help us."  
  
The agents moved off with Andrea.  
  
Ron turned to Leo who was staring off into the woods, his face pale, his eyes haunted. "I wouldn't put very much stock in anything she said."  
  
Leo nodded slightly. "She's obsessed with Jed; she'd say anything if she thought she'd get to be with him."  
  
When Leo still didn't move, Ron prompted. "Let's get down to that vegetable stand. The sooner we find her the better."  
  
Leo started back for the SUV, trailing after Ron. Even though they were moving quickly, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled. "Mr. President, we got Andrea Jensen..."  
  
Ron let out a long breath to contain the growl. He spun around, trying not to be too threatening and gripping the pockets of his suit coat to resist grabbing Leo's phone.  
  
Leo came to a bumpy stop, a mere step from collision with the angry Secret Service agent. He looked up into Ron's face as he spoke. "No, sir, we haven't found Abbey yet." Leo grimaced, but managed to hold the phone out. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Ron let out another long breath, one which caused Leo to shrink back out of his line of fire. Shaking the tension from his body, Ron spoke into the phone. "Mr. President."  
  
"Just wanted you to know I'm on my way there, Ron."  
  
"Mr. President, that is not advisable."  
  
"But Leo said you have Andrea Jensen. I'm coming to find Abbey."  
  
"Sir, we're not sure if others are involved and we have no time to secure the area."  
  
"Ron, no one will even know where I'm going. I'll grab a couple agents and an SUV."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"No arguments, Ron. I'm on my way." The phone returned to silence.  
  
Ron shoved the phone's antenna down, resisting the urge to stomp on it. "Mr. McGarry..."  
  
Leo tried to look genuinely sorry. "I shouldn't have called him..."  
  
"Let's just go." Ron gave a cursory nod, knowing that he was fully understood. He held out the phone before continuing to the SUV.  
  
------  
  
Jed opened the door even before the limo came to a complete stop. He was so glad Andrea Jensen had been caught. Now he was permitted to come to the woods and at least observe the search for Abbey. Looking around for Ron, he saw Leo coming toward him. "Anything?"  
  
"No, we haven't found Abbey yet." Leo wished he had better news.  
  
"SIR."  
  
Jed and Leo's heads whipped around as an agent came running to Ron. Jed wasted no time in waiting and hurried over. The other agent nodded to Ron's instructions and left. Jed tried to keep his voice from sounding too demanding. "Ron?"  
  
Ron turned to greet The President. "Sir, we have found Ms. McGarry."  
  
Jed held his breath. "Is she OK?"  
  
"From what I've heard, she seems fine, just some scratches."  
  
Jed closed his eyes briefly. "Thank God." Abbey had been found and she was safe.  
  
Leo sighed with relief at the news.  
  
"They should have her here shortly." Ron said before he made his way to talk with some other agents.  
  
Jed nodded in Ron's direction and turned to Leo. "Did you hear that? They found Abbey." All their worrying was over and he could not be happier. He knew two girls who were going to share his joy by the end of this day.  
  
Leo smiled as well. "I heard, I heard."  
  
Jed's own smile turned serious for a moment. "Leo, I want to apologize for what I said before."  
  
For a moment Leo was lost, but then it came to him. "Oh, forget it. You were worried about Abbey. We all were."  
  
"Yes, but I had no right to take it out on you. I.." He hoped Leo would understand what he was about to say. "I want to trust you when it comes to Lane, but I...."  
  
Leo knew how to finish for him. "..you can't."  
  
"Not yet. I want you to know I love you and with anything else I would trust you implicitly, but when it comes to your brother...." He put one of his hands on Leo's shoulder. "I think the hold your brother had over you still lingers there somewhat and that's not your fault." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I hope you know that if you need anything you can come to me if you wish."  
  
Leo was touched by Jed's words and he really could not blame him. "Thanks." It would take time before he could gain back the trust Jed once had in him. Suddenly he caught some movement at the edge of the trees. It was then he saw her, between two agents and with a blanket over her, covering her head like a shawl with only her face visible. "Sir."  
  
Jed turned. The joy of seeing her took over his entire being. He ran to meet her. "Abbey!" He practically screamed and before giving her any chance to respond, embraced her. "I'm so happy to see you." As the agents gave them some room, Jed stroked her face. "Thank God you are all right." He could feel her stiffen a bit and drew back from her. He saw the huge bruise on her forehead and some drips of dried blood that had come from the gash.  
  
Leo came up next to him. "Abbey." He smiled and was incredibly happy to see her.  
  
Her voice was flat and low. "Leo." She took a quick breath. "Leo, where are my girls? Are they safe?" She concentrated on him, as she had always known if he was trying to hide anything.  
  
"Laurie and Leah are fine. They're at my house with Jenny."  
  
"Take me there." Abbey left no room for argument. She went to take a step forward and stumbled.  
  
Leo caught both her arms and held her upright. "Just take it slow, Abbey. The girls are fine. We need to take care of you first."  
  
"Leo..." It sounded like a warning.  
  
"Abbey..." It was just as stubborn.  
  
Accepting that she needed to take a moment to get a grip on herself, Abbey nodded. "I'm safe," she whispered, almost believing it, but wanting reassurance from Leo.  
  
"You're safe." Leo wrapped his arms around her as Abbey leaned into him.  
  
She stayed like that for several minutes before straightening to insist her brother-in-law take her to her children. Abbey opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she saw the look on Leo's face and realized the blanket had slipped from her head. "She cut my hair." Abbey ran her hand through the short, jagged, uneven remains of her once thick, wavy locks.  
  
Leo recovered quickly, not daring to look away from her to compose himself. "It's just hair." He knew he sounded stupid, but what should he say? "It'll grow back."  
  
Jed sucked in a breath to keep from making a sound. Maybe this was why Abbey was acting funny. What could he say? Leo was already stumbling through the sentiment he would like to echo. Abbey's hair had been beautiful. He had loved to feel it brush against his skin as her head lay on his chest. He had loved to brush it to relax Abbey when she had had a stressful day. And he had loved how her bangs fell across her forehead when she shook with laughter. Now it was gone, but that didn't change one thing about how he felt about her. Her physical appearance meant next to nothing. He loved her heart, her soul, her honesty, her compassion, her sense of humour, her desire to help people... He could go on and on. And he would go on and on. He would tell her right there that he loved her so much he thought his heart would burst. He was about to speak when someone else beat him to it.  
  
Ron Butterfield had made his way back over. "An ambulance is on its way. We'll join you at the hospital and get a statement."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not going to the hospital." Abbey dismissed Ron and turned to Leo. "Where's your car?"  
  
"I came with Ron Butterfield. He can take us in the SUV."  
  
Jed understood her urgency to get to her children. He knew that once she had seen them they could share a proper homecoming. He would wrap his arms around Abbey and comfort her, letting her know that he was there to protect her and nothing would ever hurt her again. Jed wanted to accompany Abbey to Leo's house, to witness a reunion that would bring tears to his eyes, as well as to see that Abbey got the proper medical treatment. He would then sit with her while she rested. As Leo and Abbey turned to make their way to the SUV, Jed stepped into their path. He wanted to be sure she knew his plans. Abbey stopped abruptly and looked questioningly at him, visibly uneasy as to why he was so close.  
  
There was no smile on her face, no emotion at all and something was amiss. "Abbey?" Jed tried to determine why she wasn't overjoyed when she looked at him again. "What is it?" Usually when she looked at him he could see something in her eyes, but now there was nothing. Jed's voice shook a little. "What's wrong?" Her next four words would terrify him like nothing ever had.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
The End 


End file.
